Raijin
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: Luffy's death did not inspire a new wave of pirates, in fact it made them less popular. Less and less pirates went out onto the seas to explore the wonders of the ocean. More and more famous and powerful marines arose. However, one boy will defy all of that, and with his crew, become the most powerful pirate crew in existence. That is, if they live. SYOC's accepted as of chp. 6.
1. A Raiju Sarutoga Main

**I Own Nothing**

**The First Chapter to an Amazing Journey**

Sarutoga Main, the most troublesome boy in the small village of Briflo in the North Blue was being chased, again. He did this everyday, being chased by the marines that is. No one knew why. It may have been for attention, it may have meant that he wanted to join the marines; it may have meant he was a prankster at heart, but the townspeople knew one thing about it, it was annoying. Every day of their lives, for those his age and below, or for as long as he was born, for those older than him, they had to live with the racket he made. They were just hoping that it would end one of these days, and they cared not how it ended now. They only wanted someone or something to do something about it.

Sarutoga Main had long, spiky, blue hair that fell to his shoulders, with blue bangs that covered his left eye. He had bright, blue eyes, with a light skin tone. He wore a long-sleeved white T-shirt, with light blue cuffs, and a blue sash around his waist. He wore black pants, with yellow stripes going down the sides. He wore black fighting-conditioned sandals to finish off his dress code.

Sarutoga was not a skinny person but he was most definitely not muscular. Calling him lean seemed to be the best bet, however even that seemed to be a little bit of a stretch. It was obvious to see that he kept himself well fit, but he seemed to have a tiny, and truly unimportant, amount of fat on him, even though anyone could see that was still just his baby fat. That was strange, especially considering he was 18 years old, a little old for baby fat.

Sarutoga looked back at the regular looking marines behind him, also known as the white coated, blue pants hunters of pirates and revolutionaries. They were the same people that chased him all the time, even though he didn't even know their names. Ever since he had eaten that blasted fruit his senses had been magnified ten fold, allowing him to identify people by scent.

Sarutoga jumped into the air, high into the air, much higher than a regular sixteen year old boy could.

"There he goes again," one of the Marine said. "Showing off his talents as the 'Raiju King', God that brat is going to hurt himself one day."

"Wouldn't that make our job easier," asked the other marine, lighting a cigarette.

"I've told you before," the other one said, a tick mark forming on his forehead. "Don't be fine with other people being harmed because you're lazy."

The other man just sighed before looking at Sarutoga, who was now falling, although he was quite the distance away from them. They couldn't reach him now, no matter how hard they tried, after all a boy who ate one of the most powerful Zoan devil fruits was hard to catch after all.

XxX

Sarutoga landed near his house, a smile on his face.

"Success, again," he cheered before looking at the small wooden cottage with longing.

He would not see it for a very long time, heck he may not see it ever again. It was almost time for him to go after all. Staying here, in a place that he didn't even like, with people that while not despising him, but most definitely not appreciating him wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. In fact, there was only one person on the rotten rock that he cared for, a person that he honestly, truly cared for, and also a person he knew would die soon. She had a sickness, a sickness that was unable to be cured, at least from the poor medicine the doctors on this island had. Sarutoga sighed and looked into the blue sky.

"I'd best go see her. Adriana."

Sarutoga walked into the cottage and smiled at his sister. She was awake, reading a book, out of bed. While some would not have wanted her to be out of bed since she was sick, she was not the type of person to be restrained, it wasn't in her nature. It was something the two of them shared from their father, even though the scum was probably rotting in a stinky jail cell, unable to have his cries heard.

"Hey, Adri. What's up?"

Adrianna was a lot like her brother in terms of looks, especially considering she was 15. She had long, blue hair that reached the wooden floor, with bangs covering her right eye, and bangs framing her beautiful face. She had bright amethyst eyes. She was light skinned, and wore a white shirt that covered her rather bountiful assets, and a blue skirt. She wore brown sandals.

Adrianna looked up and smiled at Sarutoga. "Hey big bro. Nothing really, just reading, really uninteresting stuff, the books here are quite horrid."

Sarutoga laughed. "I can agree to that, it's one of the rare things we do agree on."

Adrianna laughed before she went quiet. "You're leaving soon aren't you?"

Sarutoga put his head down. "Yeah."

"I see," Adrianna mumbled, looking dejected.

Sarutoga saw this and immediately put on a fake smile. "But you know, when I come back I'll have the money for your medicine, and then you can live happily here."

Adrianna smiled at her brothers attempt to brighten the mood, but they both knew that it didn't work.

"You could come with me you know," Sarutoga said.

Adrianna smiled and shook her head. "I've told you this before brother. I can't. My sickness would make me a liability to your crew; I wouldn't make it five miles after our first two stops."

"Then I'll just get a doctor first, and then we can get him or her to heal you up. Then you can come and sail with me."

Adrianna frowned at Sarutoga. It wasn't that she was angry, in fact she was touched. Her brother cared about her very deeply, but he was forgetting something, she couldn't come. Her illness had done something worse than just make her unable to go out at sea and cripple her happiness; it was also slowly but surely shutting down her organs. She had exaggerated on the stops she would make if she went with him. Honestly, if she went out with him she wouldn't make it to the next island. If she staid here she would live a month longer at least. Plus, the people on the island took care of her, so she wouldn't be lonely; in the sense she had no one to talk to. Sure she would miss her brother, but he needed to accomplish his dreams, do something with his life, not just let himself drown in misery because his sister was fatally ill. It wouldn't be healthy, for him or her.

"Sarutoga," she said sternly.

"Yes, Adri," he mumbled back quietly.

She smiled. "Good. Do you have your stuff," she asked.

He nodded and picked up a sack by the wall that contained food and water, before walking over to a nearby bookshelf. He reached in it and grabbed two books, two journals to be exact. One was from their mother, the other from the swine of a father. When Adrianna saw them she gasped.

"I can understand mother, we never even met her, but father? I know he gave us supplies to live and a house, but after that he just abandoned us. I thought you hated him."

Sarutoga looked over at Adrianna, smiling at her sadly.

"I do, don't misunderstand that. But, he still was a pirate; he may have useful tips for me. Sure, it hurts my pride to even read the damn book, but it's helpful."

Adrianna frowned, but not at his response. "Language young man."

Sarutoga rolled his eyes. He was older than she was. "Yeah, yeah…goodbye sis."

Adrianna looked at him sadly and accepted his hug, both of them squeezing each other tight, not wanting to let go. Eventually they had to and Sarutoga slowly walked out of the door.

"Goodbye Adrianna," he said quietly.

"Goodbye, Saru."

With that Sarutoga walked out the door and closed it, refusing to look back at his sister looking at him through the window. If he did she would see his tears, and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave if she saw them.

XxX

Sarutoga looked at his dingy with sadness. It was one of the most pathetic boats in existence, yet it was very well maintained. Maybe he could use it after he got a big ship, and use it as a boat for assaults? He didn't know he just knew that it held some sentimental value, as he spent hours taking care of it with Adrianna.

Sarutoga hopped in the dingy before grabbing the small paddle to his side. He set his books down, and the small sack of food he had with two bottles of water nearby. He then began to paddle out the small "harbor" near his house in the forest. As he did so he looked back at the heavily forested and lowly populated island of Briflo.

"Goodbye Briflo. Hello, North Blue! Prepare yourself. THE NEXT PIRATE KING HAS ARISEN!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This is a different story, a remake of White Tigers, kind of, as you all really wanted a One Piece story with OCs so yeah. Send them in. Like I said before this won't be a Mary Sue nor discontinued. Also like half of you told me to discontinue White Tigers as two One Piece stories is a lot. I decided to, but you guys made me break my promise. Now I feel dirty. Thanks a lot. Well yeah, OCs are accepted even for the main crew, and Sarutoga and the first mate will be the ONLY two pirates on the crew that are mine, unless you guys don't send them in. Also arc ideas are welcome. Well, see you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. A First Mate! And food

**Syzerchs Leaf! The Fallen!**

Sarutoga sighed as he reached the island. He was hungry. He had learned the lesson most novices learned when they went onto sea the first time, the lesson that clearly dictated that there was no such thing as to much food. Thankfully he still had some water left, but the pathetic amount he had wouldn't last him long. He needed to get something preferably food and water, possibly a crew member. However, there was something wrong with his plans.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Sarutoga roared into the sky as he walked down the streets, attracting strange looks from the people walking by. After all, who would admit to the fact they don't have any money? A crazy person, who could quite possibly describe Sarutoga, especially considering the fact that he was near lots of shops when he said that when he could have just robbed the place considering he was a pirate.

Sarutoga growled before continuing his walk, although he paused and looked into the air. Near a hill on the island, the largest hill on the island, there was a building; however this was not your ordinary building. This building had one word and one symbol that made Sarutoga nervous. That word was "Marine" and that symbol was the seagull symbol of marines. It was any pirate's bane, their number one enemy. The marines had a base on this island. Sarutoga acted calm on the outside however. He had no reason to worry. He didn't have anything on his dinghy parking him as a pirate, nor did he do anything pirate related. He didn't have a bounty either, so if he was careful he could get off scot free. However, there was one thing that irked him. The fact that he had no money. Because he had no money he would have to do something illegal to get it, or else he would die before he reached the next island.

Sarutoga got a mischievous grin at that moment. Being a prankster at heart was beautiful at times.

"Get ready marines, you're about to meet the one and only Sarutoga Main. And his Raiju."

XxX

Sarutoga walked up to the gate guard with a smile on his face. The gate guard wore a white zipped jacket, with black pants. He wore white boots with two swords strapped to his hip. They both had the image of dragons running down their sheaths. The man had black eyes and black hair that was in a ponytail that fell to his bottom. Finally there was a black sash around his waist.

"Hello," the guard said, with calm look on his face. One of superiority, of one that was overconfident, too bad he didn't know Sarutoga was about to wipe that smirk off his face.

Sarutoga walked up to the marine, invading his personal space. The marine frowned and began to reach towards the sword sheathes at his waist, but Sarutoga was faster than he was, grabbing the man's hand and slamming his fist into his temple knocking him out with the force.

"And here I thought the quality of marines was supposed to be improving over all of these years."

Sarutoga dragged the man into a nearby street alley that didn't have many people walking down it. He then put the man's clothing over his own, including his nametag.

"Mainstream, what type of name is that?" Sarutoga said before walking out of the alley.

Sarutoga walked all the way back over to the marine base, hoping that no one noticed the man's absence and opened the doors to the base. He quickly was shocked. There were an abundance of marines running around, either on balconies, in watch towers, in the nearby forge, weapons storage, everywhere. Sarutoga smiled. The white and blue pristine walls of the place reminded him of the ocean, which was one thing that Sarutoga gave the marines. If you could remind a pirate of the ocean there was more of a chance of him being distracted, as the one thing pirates loved more than anything was the sea. It was like their home, no it wasn't like their home it was their home. "All pirates felt the call of the sea and answered to it," or at least that's what Adrianna would say.

Sarutoga walked over to the main building, noticing that there was no cafeteria's outside. As he walked past the person guarding the gate he nodded, trying to act casual. Apparently the marine didn't care and just nodded back and yawned, leaning back in his chair, apparently going to take a nap.

'_So much for marines quality improving over the years_,' Sarutoga thought with a sweat drop and walked into the building. As soon as he did so the marine that was about to take a nap snapped upwards and looked at the other marines around. They nodded, noticing it too. The nametag Sarutoga had, it was designated to gate duty, and no one had gone to relieve him of the job yet, also known as, the marines knew they had an intruder amongst them.

The marine near the door pulled out a Den Den Mushi and rang the base.

"Captain…"

XxX

Sarutoga sat down at a nearby wooden table and sighed. He had to pay for food, even if he was masquerading as a marine. Why did the marines make marines pay for food at a marine base anyway? It made no sense; it's basically like giving themselves money, nothing really done there. You might as well just keep it. Sarutoga laid his head on the table and was about to fall asleep when a marine walked up and sat down next to him.

He wore a white unzipped jacket with the word, "Marine," across the front with a short-sleeved red shirt underneath. He wore skinny, white pants that were tucked into his white boots, with a gray gun holster at his waist that contained a red and black gun, only it looked slightly different. There was a shotgun on his back, which was red and black, and was held there by a thick string. He had black hair and black eyes, with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey there Mainstream," the marine said.

Sarutoga nearly panicked. He knew the marine probably had friends, but he assumed they were on break. Apparently they weren't. Sarutoga quickly looked at the man's jacket, to see the name, "Cruz," printed clearly on the nametag.

"Hey there Cruz," Sarutoga said.

Mainstream looked at Sarutoga strangely. "Why aren't you getting any food?" '_And why is your eye color and hair color different_?'

"I left my money at home."

"I can buy it for you if you want."

"No way, I couldn't accept that."

"Please, I insist."

Sarutoga smiled internally. He of course wasn't going to turn down the free food; he just needed to make sure he didn't sound like a greedy bastard. "Well, if you insist."

Cruz led Sarutoga over to the counter and paid for his food, supposedly his favorite food, which was actually Mainstreams favorite food. Apparently this man liked his teriyaki chicken, and while Sarutoga had to admit that it was his third favorite food, he would have must rather preferred bacon or some other form of meat.

Still, Sarutoga dug into the food, especially as he was not in any position to refuse, and finished it within a very quick period of time. He was about to talk to the man sitting in front of him, who had a serious expression on his face as he watched Sarutoga eat, but a large explosion shook the entire base. Sarutoga and Cruz shot upwards, looking towards the door.

"We better go check that out," Cruz said as marines began to run out of the cafeteria.

'_This is my chance to rob them. I'll probably never get this chance again, and from the look Cruz gave me he knows what's up. I hope that person who caused that explosion delays them long enough_.'

"I have to get something I forgot first," Sarutoga said.

Cruz nodded slowly, trying to pretend that he believed Sarutoga, but in all honesty he didn't. After all, there was quite the difference between this imposter and Mainstream. Mainstream didn't accept free food, no matter how much people begged him. Also, Mainstream's eye color wasn't blue, it was black. The imposter would have fooled him if it wasn't that, as Mainstream could have grown out his hair and dyed it, but eye color was hard to change. However, the biggest give away was that his didn't have Mainstream's swords. Mainstream carried his swords with him everywhere, no matter where he was. They were family heirlooms and he refused to let them be away from him. Heck, he slept with them attached to his waist. It was rather obsessive.

'_If he thinks that he can rob us blind this easily he's a fool_.'

Cruz and the rest of the marines in the cafeteria ran outside to see what the commotion was about, however once every one of them left Sarutoga walked right into the cafeteria supplies with a brown bag he had stolen from the cafeteria. He stuffed in chicken, along with multiple other types of meats, unfortunately vegetables and luckily fruits, along with some water.

Once the bag was full he ran out of the cafeteria, in the opposite direction the marines ran. However, he didn't get far as Cruz stood in front of him just as he turned the corner.

"H-hey Cruz," Sarutoga stumbled, knowing he had been caught red handed.

"Don't 'Hey Cruz," me. You're a thief. You somehow managed to beat Mainstream, although I don't know how. Now, you either turn yourself in, or I'll take you in."

"I think I'll go with option number three, getting away," Sarutoga said and let down his brown bag on the wall.

"Along with beating you up."

XxX

The marines were getting absolutely slaughtered. This boy, who had brazenly attacked the marine base, was weaving through the marines with ease. It was sad really. This boy was beating marines who were said to be some of the greatest in the North Blue. Then again, these were the most strategic marines in the North Blue, and were known for their brains, not their brawn. Still, to be able to beat this many marines was sad.

Another marine tried to attack the boy; however a javelin with two tips at the front and the back, with a large, cone-like ring, one per end, made of light appeared in the boy's hands. He threw the javelin quickly, forcing it straight through the marine and those behind him.

"Boy, what is your name?" A tall man asked.

The man wore a white marine shirt, with half of it cut off, revealing hard abs. The right side of the shirt had a long, rolled up sleeve while the left sleeve was also cut off. He wore black pants and brown boots. He had purple hair and black eyes. Lastly, he had the seagull marine emblem tattooed onto his left shoulder.

"None of your business Fazio," the boy said.

"Well that's not fair. You know my name but I don't know yours.

"You act as if I care," the boy said before running towards the tall man.

"NOW DIE!"

"Not quite yet," came a call and a slash the pushed the boy back and into the throng of marines.

"Welcome back Mainstream."

"Hey Fazio…you know I'm going to kill the brat that stole my clothes right?"

"Most definitely."

XxX

Sarutoga was grazed by another bullet from Cruz before turning around to face him again. He was not in a comfortable predicament. Being in an enclosed space with bullets being fired at him didn't allow him to use his full speed, and if he transformed he would be revealing his secrets to the enemy. Another bullet flew towards him from Cruz, however he just jumped over it, although he did feel the wind brush by his foot, before charging Cruz.

"You're to slow to avoid me kid," Cruz roared raising his shotgun. He swung it directly at Sarutoga, however Sarutoga stopped, feeling the barrel of the shotgun swing against this shirt. However, when the barrel stopped and slammed into his stomach, forcing him to hold it and put his head directly at the opening of the gun he panicked. If Cruz shot he would die, unless he transformed. It was his only chance. The bullet fired and Sarutoga dodged.

Sarutoga's appearance greatly changed. His usual blue hair had become a blank mane of white that surrounded his neck. His teeth elongated and sharpened as did his nails turning into claws. His ears grew white fur around them and a small, white tail sprang from his tail bone.

"What are you," Cruz asked, shocked and backing away from Sarutoga.

"Sarutoga Main. Future pirate king, but most importantly the user of the Inu-Inu no Mi Model: Raiju."

"You're a Zoan-type Devil Fruit user. You ate the raiju model, meaning that you're a thunder beast or thunder animal…"

"Yes, I am, now prepare yourself. This is only my hybrid form. My other one, doesn't work in these situations," Sarutoga roared and charged towards Cruz. Cruz was still overcome with panic and wasn't able to respond in time forcing him to be struck by the slash to his stomach that caused blood to splatter all over the ground. Then again, who wouldn't be surprised? This boy had eaten one of the most powerful Zoan Devil Fruits, eaten the one said to be even rarer than the one Marco the Phoenix possessed. The raiju model. It was one of the top three devil fruits that people said were actually better than a Logia-type. However, that was only if it was used and mastered correctly. Without being used or mastered correctly, then it was useless. Still, the shock of such a powerful fruit actually existing made Cruz lose the fight and collapse to the ground unconscious.

Sarutoga transformed back to normal, looking at Cruz with pity before picking up the brown bag that had surprisingly not been harmed during the entire fight.

'_Now, back to my dinghy_.'

XxX

The male weaved through the marines before coming across Mainstream, dressed in only shorts. The rest of him was revealed for the entire world to see.

"Well this is awkward," the boy said.

"I was left this way," Mainstream admitted irritated.

"Well then, tell the guy who did this I give him props."

Mainstream growled and swung one of his blades towards the boys head while lunging forward with his other sword. The boy quickly made one of his special javelins of light and blocked the thrust, ducking under the swing, and bringing his foot towards Mainstreams face. Mainstream blocked the kick with the flat of the sword that missed its strike, however the force behind the kick pushed him back, if only slightly.

"You're strong."

"Thanks," the boy said before raising his javelin.

He threw it towards Mainstream, who barely dodged it. It lightly skinned his cheek, causing a small burn before landing on the ground. The javelin dissipated before another one formed in the boys hands. He rushed Mainstream furiously, lashing out with thrusts towards the head, body, and legs; however each and every one of those thrusts missed. Mainstream ducked under a thrust just as a door behind him opened and the person behind it shrieked and ducked.

Mainstream and the boy looked at the person in the door to see Sarutoga, who obviously was surprised.

"YOU!" Mainstream roared.

"You," Sarutoga said nonchalantly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YOU BASTARD!" Mainstream roared and swung his blades wildly in an attempt to kill Sarutoga. Sarutoga just laughed it off and ducked under each and every swing before jumping away.

"It looked like you had an earlier engagement, finish that then I'll fight you. If you win that is. Good like random boy I've never met, and thanks for letting me rob these guys."

However, as he said that the marine captain walked up behind him and lightly grabbed his shoulder. "Excuse me but did you just say rob us?"

Sarutoga was sweating bullets now. He had completely forgotten he was in a marine base. He knew that from his answer the marine captains grip would tighten and he would attack, however he also knew that the marine captain wouldn't believe him if he lied, therefore he did the one thing he thought was reasonable. He threw off Mainstreams clothes, freeing himself from the captain's grip, and ran. The marine captain growled and began to walk after Sarutoga, anger and power behind each and every step he took.

"Mainstream, finish your fight. The rest of the marines with me! We've got a pirate to kill!"

The rest of the marines charged forward intent on killing Sarutoga who had by this point transformed into his hybrid form and was sprinting away full blast. The rest of the marines charged forward with the greatest amount of speed their bodies would allow and chanting, "Kill the pirate. Get the pirate," over and over. It was rather intimidating.

The boy who was fighting Mainstream sighed and looked at the swordsmen who obviously wanted a piece of the action.

"You know, you can go with them if you want."

"I could, but then I'd be disobeying a direct order," Mainstream said. "Anyways what's your name?"

"Don't you know criminals aren't supposed to give their names?"

"Just tell me your goddamn name."

"Syzerchs Leaf, cook."

Syzerchs had piercing light green eyes, and unnaturally even his sclera, which are supposed to be white, were a light green. He had an abundance of long, spiky black hair. It flew to the side of his face, creating bangs nearly directly in front of his right eye. Certain clumps of hair shot up straight into the air, or slightly curved, like that of a spike, with the rest going to the side of his face or to his chin. Finally, he wore a gold hair tie around the back of his, creating a short ponytail that went directly down to the center of his back. He wore a long black scarf around his neck, with a sleeveless T-shirt. He wore black arm warmers with golden trim, and had a black overcoat tied around his waist with red as its reverse. He wore black karate-gi-like pants with black sandals on his feet.

"A cook that's this powerful huh? Rather strange. You would have prospered as a marine."

"Don't compare me with the scourge of the sea. Marines are cowards and scum that deserved to be exterminated."

Mainstream just shrugged and lashed out with his blades, which were blocked by a light javelin. Mainstream pulled back with his right hand before coming in from the side; however the javelin disappeared and in its place two swords of light appeared blocking both of the twin blades that were aiming for Syzerchs neck. Mainstream growled before raising one of his blades.

"**Breathing Dragon**!"

He swung his sword downwards with tremendous force, slamming it into both of Syzerchs dual blades. Syzerchs had to use both of his blades to block such a powerful blow, as one blade would have surely broken under the intense force. Cracks spread through the swords of light before they shattered and let the blade swing through the air towards Syzerchs head. The attack nearly bisected him; however black, almost angel-like wings sprang from Syzerchs back, allowing him to avoid the attack. Syzerchs used the wings to shot backwards with a powerful gust of wind, of course however the wings were cut, but Syzerchs cared not as they regenerated almost instantly.

'_Impossible. What Devil Fruit did this boy eat to become so powerful_?' Mainstream thought as he saw Syzerchs float in the sky untouched.

"I won't tell you," Syzerchs said.

"Tell me what," Mainstream responded.

"What Devil Fruit I ate."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Syzerchs shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Mainstream growled sheathing his blades. He refused to fight battles he couldn't win, and this was a battle he couldn't win. After all, if his opponent could get into the air quicker than he could strike them there was no way he could harm him. Plus, he didn't know how to send sharp blades of wind through the air to attack your opponent, leaving him useless. He could do nothing to stop Syzerchs from doing what he wanted in this fight. The odds were to heavily stacked against his favor.

"What are you doing," Syzerchs asked.

"Just go. I can't beat you; there is no point in trying. I'll get in trouble for this later, but get out of here."

Syzerchs looked at Mainstream strangely.

"You're a strange marine, you know that?"

"Get out of here, you damn idiot," Mainstream said.

Syzerchs nodded and sped off, clearly intent on leaving the island. After all, he couldn't stay anymore as if he did the marines would hunt him down until he died, and there wasn't much room to run on an island as small as this. Therefore he had two options. Either escape in a group with the kid from earlier or escape on his own. While escaping with the kid probably had better chances of survival as he had robbed from a marine base he didn't really like travelling with companions. At least not ones he didn't trust. However, he couldn't deny the logic of travelling in packs so he did the sensible thing, he chased after Sarutoga.

"Hey there angel man," Sarutoga said as Syzerchs appeared next to him, keeping pace with him surprisingly.

"You're fast," Syzerchs said. "By the way it's not angel man it's Syzerchs."

"Well Syzerchs what do you want?"

"To get off this island. You have a way off, as of right now you're my best bet."

"Yeah, but don't think it's for free."

"What's your price," Syzerchs asked.

"Become the first mate of my pirate crew."

"You do realize that the majority of pirates are either dead or have given up hope on doing anything significant with their lives right? Too many marines are powerful these days, and ever since the late pirate kings death everything about pirates is bleak."

"Yeah, that's one of my dreams. To inspire the next wave of dreamers."

Syzerchs looked at this boy before launching a javelin at the marines that were now firing guns to stop the two, grazing both of them with a barrage of bullets, with them only dodging as they were just barely faster than the bullets they fired, the bullets losing all momentum once they hit them. He was debating whether or not to accept the offer; pirates were after all, bad people. They were hated almost everywhere, and they had a small population these days. Marines were taking pirates to jail left and right, and the pirate age had already ended. The chances of it starting anew were small, no almost nonexistent. Fighting such overwhelming odds and doing what this boy was suggesting was crazy.

Syzerchs dropped to the ground suddenly as a bullet carved through both of wings and he hollered in pain. While he may not act like it, getting his wings cut off hurt, a lot. Too badly for him to put into words. He doubted he had the energy to regenerate them after what happened today also. However, when Sarutoga came back and put him on his back before continuing on his merry way he was surprised.

"Why? I didn't even agree to your proposition,"

"Because I like you." Sarutoga said. It was as simple as that. Sarutoga liked his attitude, so he had no other reason not to help out Syzerchs, whether or not he became part of his crew.

Syzerchs looked at Sarutoga with curiosity. At first he had no intention of becoming the teen's first mate, but now that had changed. The willingness to put yourself on the line for your allies, the courage to protect someone you didn't even know. The audacity to stand up and fight for what you believed in, it was what most pirates lacked these days. It was why he didn't want to be a pirate. They were spineless. However, he just found one that wasn't, one that had probably just saved his life, from a life in prison anyway.

Still, the fact that pirates were condoned as bad still stood in his way. Plus, his family wanted him to be a marine when he reached 18, two years from now, however they were dead now, and he didn't even like marines after what they did to him when he turned 15 years old, no he hated them, utterly despised them. Especially Vegapunk, the worthless scientist had used him as a test subject after all. Still pirates were usually bad. However, he had to admit not all of them were, as, according to Alabasta, whose royalty were supposedly forever indebted to the late pirate king, they had the potential to be great people. The people of Alabasta called Monkey D. Luffy a savior and hero and a great person in general, who was also quite dumb and dense. Still, if they were telling the truth did that mean that the marine reports on the late pirate king were false? If they were it meant the marines were lying, which he could use in his vendetta against the marines. Sarutoga had one more question before he made his decision.

"Are you going to be the pirate king?"

"Yes."

"And how do you plan on doing that? By being a pirate like Monkey D. Luffy or Blackbeard?"

"By getting stronger and doing things my own way. Sure, my model is Monkey D. Luffy, but I will be greater than he ever was. I will be the most powerful pirate king, and the kindest pirate king."

Syzerchs smiled. He was all aboard then. "Then captain, where do I sign up?"

Sarutoga smiled and hopped aboard his dinghy.

"AS SOON AS YOU HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS DOCK WE CAN DECIDE!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I must say the OCs I have gotten are very good. I have already selected some from the pool too, however if you send in a better one that may change/ By the way, before the Grand Line I want Sarutoga's crew to have five people including him, so yeah, right now we have three, as I've decided on a member. He may be appearing next chapter. So yeah, that's two slots to fill, get prepared for that. Also, yes in honor of Sanji Syzerchs exists. Syzerchs devil fruit will not be revealed yet, so get over that, and also the english translation for Sarutoga's fruit is: Wolf-Wolf Fruit Model: Raiju. If you don't know what a raiju is, it's the companion of the shinto god of thunder and lightning Raijin, and is actually quite a strange and hard to contain in a Devil Fruit type of power. After all, I had to get rid of some abilities, and change some. So yeah, in summary keep sending in OCs, and keep up the support. You guys have already been helpful with this story. Also, sorry for the late post, I was helping my grandfather with his office instead of hanging out with friends for a while after school as I usually do. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	3. Cambridge (hey, I was stumped)

**Cambridge Island! **

Sarutoga yawned as he awoke from his nap. From his internal clock he had gone to sleep at nine, and woke up at ten, giving him a good ten hours of sleep if his math was correct. He stood up in the small dinghy he possessed and stretched, smiling when he heard the 'pop' of his knuckles cracking.

Sarutoga looked down to see Syzerchs awake, although he was just staring at the ocean a bored expression on his face.

"Something wrong," Sarutoga asked.

Syzerchs nodded. "First off, there is barely any room on this cramped dinghy. At the next island we NEED to get a ship."

Sarutoga just frowned. "True, it's not large, but it holds special memories."

Syzerchs looked up at his captain with an irritated look in his eyes. "I'm fine with keeping it, but it's too small to keep on going like this. We will either have to rob a nearby ship, or we will have to buy one at the next island, and as we don't have any money…" Syzerchs let the sentence drag out.

Sarutoga groaned and nodded. "I get it, I get it."

Syzerchs smiled. "Good. Now, as for the next island, where is it?"

"Are you good at anything," Sarutoga asked.

"Cooking and fighting. Now answer the damn question, after all, your Devil Fruit powers should allow you to know the position of nearby islands right?"

Sarutoga looked at Syzerchs with an annoyed expression. Just because he told Syzerchs what his Devil Fruit was, as Syzerchs had told him what his own was, did not mean he got to abuse it for something as trivial as this. Not that it mattered anyway.

"One, I don't know where the island is, why? BECAUSE MY DEVIL FRUIT DOESN'T TRACK ISLANDS YOU EMBICLE!"

Syzerchs just looked at Sarutoga with a blank face. "So we're floating aimlessly."

"Pretty much."

"Well great."

XxX

It had been another two days before Sarutoga and Syzerchs reached the next island. It was a rather large island with three large mountains protruding from the back side of it. Near the front, or at least from their perspective it was the front, of the island there was a large dock, with multiple marine ships and regular trading ships, along with cruises. The island was fairly civilized-looking, with lots of large buildings, although there was a section with a large forest area, to the right of the island near the mountains. However, the most noticeable thing, and the one thing that was the hardest to spot from the small dinghy, was the fact that there was a marine base on the island.

"Another marine base," Syzerchs said. Sarutoga groaned and slammed his head on the side of the dinghy, tipping it slightly before it went back to its original position.

"Why do we encounter marines so much?"

Syzerchs just yawned. "Well, I'd imagine it's because-"

"No smart-ass remarks."

Syzerchs grinned.

The dinghy floated slowly over to the island before Syzerchs docked it, Sarutoga watching him do so with annoyance. He had forced him to do it as he kept on making more smart-ass remarks on the entire way to the island, specifically about Sarutoga's easily accessible irritation.

As Syzerchs finished and stepped onto the dock, a frown on his face, Sarutoga grinned.

"Let's get going! We need paint, a ship, and a brush!"

Syzerchs nodded. He knew Sarutoga wouldn't get lucky enough to rob another marine base so he kept eating levels to a decent size, although his size of decent was Sarutoga's starvation size. Then again, Sarutoga had a Devil Fruit which basically loved food, as he took after his Devil Fruits instincts, quite strongly. That may be why he was so dense…if thunder beasts were dense. Syzerchs didn't know; after all they didn't actually exist. Or so he thought.

Sarutoga walked into the town with a big grin on his face, followed by Syzerchs who was just looking around a bored expression on his face. While the town wasn't boring he was just bored. He loved the thrill of excitement, the thrill of adventure, the thrill of fighting. He was bored without it, although annoying Sarutoga did make him feel slightly better.

Speaking of the town, it was rather large. It had multiple large buildings, with stone, wooden, and iron houses. The houses usually had pointed roofs, however some were flat. The roofs were made of brown tile and a couple had small openings for chimneys. However, some houses were larger, and looked much more sophisticated. There were trees spaced here and there around the island, providing shade, before a large park area came into view. Around the park area there was a large domed, blue building. Behind that building, stood the enormous marine base. It was a light blue and had the white word, "Marine," written on it with the seagull icon below it. However, the interesting thing about this base was that its windows had gold lining, and the walls had a golden tint to them. As they walked past the building Sarutoga could have sworn he heard screaming and cruel laughter.

Sarutoga paused and looked closer at the building. More laughter came from it and he heard a boisterous voice. "…I…mine…..ahahahaha!"

Sarutoga stared at the building more intently, noticing the small details of bright gold and embroidery along the walls before sighing and walking off. He couldn't really get much information, so he'd let it slide for now, as he had no idea what he could do about it.

Sarutoga and Syzerchs walked into a nearby restaurant and sat at the bar table. While few eyes had turned on them as they walked in, more eyes were looking at them now, as no one really sat there. Not because it was bad, just because there was no point to, there were lots of tables placed around the bar after all. However, their eyes turned away, uninterested, soon afterwards.

"Can I get you anything," a man asked. He wore a nice black suit with glasses. He had black eyes and long, flowing silver hair.

"Well, uh, we don't really have any money," Sarutoga admitted.

Syzerchs slammed his forehead on the table. While he was being honest, something few pirates did these days, if any, and while he may be basing his model off of Monkey D. Luffy, they really could have robbed the place and the bartender could have not done anything about it.

"Then why are you here," the bartender asked. "This place costs money you know, this isn't a charity."

"We were hoping you'd let us off for free," Sarutoga admitted. "Will you?" He tried puppy dog eyes.

Despite the fact that Sarutoga contained the power of a beast that looked similar to a dog or wolf it still failed. "No. You can sit there and talk, or earn some damn money, no exceptions. Or, you could work off your debt."

Sarutoga looked ready to accept but Syzerchs interrupted his idiotic captain. "We don't have the time to do that Sarutoga," Syzerchs said.

Sarutoga frowned and just slammed his head on the counter and closed his eyes. "SO WE HAVE NO MONEY!"

Syzerchs cursed as multiple eyes turned to them. While Sarutoga did not say they had loads of money, which would result in a mass attack on them, he did say they had none, and now some people were looking at them with a violent feeling in their eyes. They were radiating killing intent.

One man stood up, an angry look on his face. He was a rather rugged man; he had short messy grey hair and light blue eyes. He stood at an astounding 6'4, and looked very toned, however he didn't particularly look bulky. He looked Caucasian in nature and had heavily tanned skin to the point his skin was bronze in color from being outside. He wore an open green jacket with white fur around the hood and no shirt on underneath. On the back of said jacket was the kanji for, "Shot." He sported white dress pants and a pair of brown cowboy boots on his feet. Lastly, he had two holsters at his waist and a bandoleer as a belt filled with bullets.

"Shit," Syzerchs mumbled as he looked at the man. He was taller, and most definitely older, than both him and Sarutoga, and he had both of their weaknesses on lockdown. He had guns, which was undoubtedly bad.

"Don't come here if you don't have money, what's the point in that," the man said, anger laced in his words.

"Well-" Sarutoga began, but the man cut him off.

"You two are idiots, plain and simple."

"Well that's not very nice," Sarutoga said.

The man laughed. "Does my facial expression show me caring?"

Sarutoga growled. "I don't like smart-asses. Don't make me beat you."

The bar got eerily quiet at that, and many people smiled and reached towards their waists, each and every one of them having a gun or sword located there. You see, this bar was renowned for something all over town. Their high chances of bar fights. Everyone there kept with friends or themselves as the slightest thing may set them off, and when hearing a teen, a newbie to the bar no less, they had to grin, they had to. It would be fun showing him the ropes.

"You think you can beat me," the man choked out from his laughter. "That's a riot. Your sense of humor is astounding. Truly, you are very funny."

Sarutoga growled and he hopped off of his stool. "I wasn't joking."

The man started to move his hand towards his gun holster, prepared to grab his gun if necessary.

"Oh, forgive me then. You see, it's just funny that a meager boy like you thinks that he can beat me."

"You want some proof," Sarutoga said, an eager expression appearing on his face.

"Sure," the man said pulling out one of his guns; it was a six shot revolver.

"Wait," Syzerchs said. "Please excuse my friend's actions he is an idiot. I know you could beat him, so if you would be so kind as to not fight him, I don't have the money to take him to the hospital."

The man growled and put his gun back in his holster. "Fine, but remind your friend to know his place. If the marines on this island had heard that they wouldn't have been so nice."

"I'll keep that in mind," Syzerchs said, leading Sarutoga out of the building. As soon as they reached the street however Sarutoga cried out an indignant, "Why didn't you let me beat him up!?"

"Because dumbass, we don't need any attention on ourselves after our latest marine base attack. We'll probably be getting bounty posters soon, and that's if we're lucky. If you had fought him it would have started a brawl. Did you not see those guys preparing to fight? Plus, that guy had your weakness, long distance weapons. From what your Devil Fruit power is your best at close combat, not long distance."

"I can still fight long distance."

"For how long? It's more tiring on you isn't it? How long could you keep up the fight? Plus, do you think you could beat an obviously skilled gunman with your level of skill in long distance fights? I stand a better chance at that than you do."

Sarutoga growled and walked away. "I still could have beaten him."

Syzerchs sighed and rubbed his forehead. His captain was an idiot.

XxX

The man in the bar walked out soon after they did. He couldn't stay in there after what happened with those two brats. While they may have been idiots they got his blood pumping, as he was always one for a fight, even if he knew that he would win it undoubtedly. So, he went down to the beach and drew both of his six shot revolvers, beginning to practice.

It was a rather inspiring practice. Anyone who wasn't into guns would have probably fallen in love with the weapons at watching it. While the man's moves and shots were graceful, you could just _feel _the underlying power and focus in each and every move. There were no wasted movements, only what was necessary. He never hesitated, moving as if he was a river, flowing without a barrier he wasn't able to work around.

As the man continued another man, an obvious marine from the way he was dressed, walked up to him. He was a muscular man, with short black hair and black eyes. He had a black beard, that didn't go past his chin, with sideburns running down his face. His mustache trailed down to touch his beard, and he had a scar on the top right side of his face, similar to a sword wound. He was light skinned, and had a cruel sort of feeling flowing off of him. He wore a brown belt, and a black belt buckle, with blue pants and a modified version of sneakers. He sported a sleeveless white shirt, with scars around his shoulders.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the man said.

"What do you want Lavos," the man asked the now known marine.

"Why so hostile Vincent, it's odd," Lavos chuckled.

"I'm irritated, yet intrigued, by some kids."

"You let kids get you so worked up," Lavos jabbed, unable to resist getting a rise out of Vincent.

"They were…different. They weren't afraid to let their opinions be known, although the second one was undoubtedly smarter about the way he went about it," Vincent said, looking at the marine captain.

Lavos smiled. "Well, interesting. Anyways, I have a job for you…"

XxX

Sarutoga groaned as he knelt down on the sand. He was so bored. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, for him to do. He would be bugging Syzerchs, as that was always a good pastime, but the teen had left saying that he was going to get some money, however he planned to do that.

Sarutoga continued to grovel with annoyance as a ship sailed out towards a nearby crater-like rock. Sarutoga watched the ship with interest before an ominous feeling overtook him. Something bad was going on. He just knew it. Whenever he got that feeling something bad happened.

Sarutoga stood and stared closely at the ship, and thanks to his enhanced vision, was able to see that the man from the bar was on it.

"What's he doing," Sarutoga murmured as he saw the ship disappear onto the rocky crater. The second it did so, he felt a feeling telling him to run.

That was the second that he busted into town to find Syzerchs.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I don't have much to say except that Vincent is by far my favorite character out of the ones introduced. He's so freaking awesome, and the person who created him deserves a ton of awesome points (my new way of saying your awesome.)

On that note the person who created Vincent Carol is reven228.

I'm bored, which is probably why I'm acting strange. Is that strange? I don't know! Anyways, I hope you guys just feel the incoming dread that is most definitely inbound. Also, on another note the marine captain, Lavos, was also made by reven228. Also, about OCs all I've been getting are pirate OCs, and while I appreciate that remember that you can send in Revolutionaries, Yonko, Marines, Shichibukai, and more. In fact, I'm still missing four Shichibukai spots, three Yonko, and the Head of the Revolutionaries. So start sending those guys in too. You can even make them die if you want to, although I highly doubt that. Also, if you want to send in stuff for a group called the Crimson Roses, feel free to, but I won't tell you what they are...yet...hehehehehe.

See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	4. The Good ol' Days of Fighting

**The Corrupted Marine!**

Sarutoga still hadn't found Syzerchs. He had been searching all day, and there was no trace of him. It was around nine o'clock, and very few people were outside, yet the black-haired first mate was either being evasive on purpose, or he was on a job. Sarutoga hoped it was the latter.

Sarutoga sighed and began to walk towards an inn, preparing to try and earn a free room, somehow, until a massive explosion shook the island. Sarutoga stumbled on the ground for a few moments before standing, looking around. He looked towards the ocean, to see a ship, firing cannonballs at the island. Sarutoga looked closely at the ship; however he couldn't make much of its details out.

Sarutoga just growled and shot towards the ship like a bullet, changing into his hybrid form, giving him the pros of both a human and a raiju combined. However, the raging destruction that surrounded him forced the half-man half-raiju to take multiple detours to do so, and by the time he reached the dock the ship had disappeared.

"Damn," Sarutoga said, turning around to look at the island.

It was a mess. The town was burning, with people and marines attempting to put out the fire or running scared. The buildings that weren't on fire were in horrible condition, or were falling over as Sarutoga watched. The forest near the island had been reduced to an inferno, and multiple landslides were occurring on the mountains. Sarutoga frowned. Now it was even more urgent that he found Syzerchs. For all he knew his first mate died in the bombardment, even though Sarutoga didn't believe that happened. Still, he was worried about him, and since he was, he raced towards the town once again.

XxX

"Who did this," Lavos asked, as he slammed his hands down on the desk in his office. The marine in front of him jumped back in fear, but nonetheless answered.

"We think it was pirate's sir," the marine said.

"Pirates," Lavos mimicked.

'_I have the perfect scapegoats. Now all I have to do is find them_,' Lavos thought as he walked out of the office.

"I'll kill them myself."

XxX

Sarutoga kicked down the rubble in his way, only to see a massive inferno behind it. He jumped backwards as the inferno lit the rubble almost instantly, shocking him at its speed. Even objects that were combustible didn't light that fast. That was incredible. Whatever that rubble was created of must have been some highly flammable stuff.

However, Sarutoga's confusion was soon forgotten as a man strode from the fire. It was Lavos.

"Hello, pirate," Lavos said, smirking at Sarutoga. He matched the description that Vincent had given him on the two boys, well at least the dumb one. Lavos smiled at the boy. He would enjoy this.

"Who are you," Sarutoga asked, tensing his muscles.

Lavos smiled. "Marine captain Lavos, user of the Ori-Ori no Mi (Bind-Bind Fruit)."

Sarutoga tensed ever further at that. This man, Lavos Cree, was known throughout the North Blue. This man was undoubtedly one of the cruelest captains in the North Blue. He cared nothing of the criminals he captured, torturing them, and giving them to scientists as "test subjects," but everyone knew the real story. Those so-called "test subjects" that were supposed to "better the world," were really just experiments to help the marines find the answer to their little blockade. After all, creating the perfect weapon that was made to specifically slaughter pirates, revolutionaries, and _them_ wasn't easy. Lavos was contributing to that, even if it was for his own gains, as most people thought but were too afraid to voice.

Still, Lavos was undoubtedly strong, and would not be easy to beat, if it was possible to beat him as Sarutoga was now. Sarutoga growled, preparing to charge, fully aware that he may not live through the end of the night.

"Well, come on, little pirate," Lavos pressed, taking one step forward.

Sarutoga disappeared in a burst of speed.

XxX

Syzerchs sighed as he flew after Vincent. After seeing the gunman leave the island so abruptly he had gotten curious, so he decided to follow, as long as it didn't force him to venture out to far. However, he was getting tired, and once he felt completely drained his wings would be reabsorbed into his body, thus he had only one option, to head back to the island. Syzerchs turned around to fly away as a bullet flew through the air and nearly pierced his black wing. Syzerchs turned a glare in his eyes.

"Who fired that shot," he hissed into the night, even though he was certain he knew the answer.

His question was soon answered. "Who do you think?"

Syzerchs glared at Vincent.

"Do you really want to fight," Syzerchs asked.

"Why were you following me?"

"Don't avoid the question!" Syzerchs snapped his special javelin of light forming in his hands.

"You impeded on my rights, I feel like I should be asking the questions," Vincent said, drawing his other gun.

"Not in my world," Syzerchs growled and launched his javelin.

XxX

Sarutoga jumped, spinning in midair, before launching a downwards sliding kick towards Lavos' face. However, the man smiled, catching Sarutoga's ankle and swinging him around. He threw him into a nearby building before charging, cocking his fist backwards.

"**Extending Binds**!"

Lavos launched his fist forward, however there was something off. His arm. It was no longer flesh and bone, but a long iron shackle that was stretching. This was obviously where he got the name of the attack from, as he got extended reach from doing this.

Sarutoga jumped upwards, avoiding the attack before grabbing onto a nearby piece of wood. He used it to fling himself away from Lavos' arms before charging at him, fist cocked back. He sent it rocketing towards Lavos; however the man just smiled and ducked under that attack before slamming his fist into Sarutoga's gut. Sarutoga spat up spittle before being sent flying backwards, skidding on the ground as he landed harshly before standing and mumbling a quick, "Shit." However, Sarutoga's body shook and he fell to the ground soon afterwards.

"Is this all you've got to you," Lavos murmured sadly. "Such a disappointment."

Lavos began to walk towards Sarutoga slowly, shadow boxing the entire way there.

"Any last dreams you want to foolishly declare pirate," Lavos said, smiling down at Sarutoga.

"Just one," Sarutoga murmured. "I…will…beat you!"

Sarutoga jumped onto his hands, lashing upwards with a vicious drilling uppercut-like kick. It slammed into Lavos' chin, sending the marine captain stumbling backwards. Sarutoga followed up quickly with a barrage of quick, light punches, however all those punches started to amass damage, making it feel as if Lavos was getting punched solidly. Sarutoga finished his combination by launching a solid punch, his full power and weight behind it. He was betting on this attack to win it, or at the very least connect. If it didn't he would be left open, open enough for a killing blow.

His attack didn't connect.

Lavos ducked to the side, raising his foot and slamming it into Sarutoga's chest. Sarutoga growled and skidded backwards before charging forwards. He shot his claws outwards, in an attempt to slash Lavos, however the man spun again and landed a spinning kick right in the back of Sarutoga's head.

Sarutoga stood again and growled, shooting forward at impossible speeds for someone his age. However, instead of attacking head-on he jumped in the air at the last second, avoiding Lavos' counterattack.

'_I've got you now_,' Sarutoga thought as he plummeted from the sky.

"**Raiju's Justice**!"

The spinning boy twisted his body so that his right foot would make contact with Lavos' head once he lashed out with a roundhouse kick. And that was exactly what Sarutoga did, however Lavos avoided the kick, however there was still the problem of Sarutoga falling. Lavos slammed his fist into Sarutoga's gut just before he reached Lavos' head level, causing not only all of Sarutoga's momentum to backfire, but also forcing Lavos' own personal strength into him violently. Sarutoga coughed up blood.

"How," Sarutoga said, spitting out some blood.

Lavos dropped him to the ground. "Simple. I'm better than you."

Sarutoga stood up and backed away, although he looked serious about this fight now, as if he was done trying to outsmart his opponent. His eyes turned sharper, more aware, and his muscles tensed.

"I see," Sarutoga said. "Then I guess it's time I stopped playing around."

"If you will I will," Lavos said, as long iron shackles started to spring from his body.

"**Spider's Web**!"

Lavos sent one of the shackles towards Sarutoga, however the half-man half-raiju jumped over it, running right next to it a breakneck speeds. He burst forth, in front of Lavos and landed a powerful blow directly to his gut, sending Lavos tumbling backwards before fell on his behind. Lavos stood and growled, raising his leg. He swung it downwards, however instead of a leg giant iron shackles came down. Sarutoga growled, barely avoiding the blow before a fist connected with his face, courtesy of Lavos' **Extending Binds**. Sarutoga stumbled backwards before his hair began to spike upwards, and his eyes turned a lighter shade.

"Okay, let's see how you handle this, even if it isn't fully mastered," Sarutoga whispered.

He disappeared again, slamming his fist into the side of Lavos' face, before disappearing and reappearing behind the man striking him with a tornado kick to the temple. Lavos flew to the ground, skidding on it before he rose again, bleeding from his temple and lip.

"Bring it brat!"

Sarutoga disappeared again launching a kick directly at him; however Lavos avoided and slammed a fist into his gut. Sarutoga coughed before he was hit with an uppercut; however he returned the favor with a kick to the chin. As soon as Sarutoga landed he charged Lavos, completely intending to end the fight here and there, and launched a direct slash at the man's throat.

However, Lavos regained his balance just in time to spin to the side and launched a lariat directly at Sarutoga. The lariat connected however instead of causing damage the arm just phased right through Sarutoga. In its place was a long iron shackle that extended his reach and wrapped around Sarutoga.

"What, what did you do," Sarutoga asked, struggling to break free.

"I ate the Ori-Ori no Mi I told you. This allows me to faze my body through any object, and bind it with iron shackles. Of course, if you had touched my shackles when I launched my attacks at you, you would also have been trapped, as I can bind the things that touch my shackles," Lavos explained with a smiling face.

"Then why didn't you do it earlier," Sarutoga asked.

"I can't reveal all of my secrets now can I," Lavos responded, smiling. He then grabbed Sarutoga and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Well, I won. I hope you'll enjoy the dungeons."

XxX

Syzerchs dodged another bullet, raising his javelin once more. He launched it at Vincent; however the man paddled away in his boat before frowning.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were following me now," Vincent asked, firing off another barrage of bullets.

Syzerchs growled, creating another javelin of light and spinning it in a circular motion, deflecting the majority of the bullets, although some got through and pierced his left shoulder, causing him to hiss and blood to flow from the wound.

"Not if you keep attacking me," Syzerchs mumbled. "**Lightning Lance**!"

Syzerchs dived towards Vincent with astonishing speed, in a direct attempt to impale Vincent, however the man jumped over the strike and fired two more bullets into Syzerchs' shoulder. Syzerchs cursed as he felt searing hot pain explode into his being, firing the javelin he had created at Vincent, however three bullets made contact with it, causing the javelin to explode, along with the bullets.

Syzerchs growled, once again raising his javelin. He launched it at Vincent, before creating another one quickly and launching it in the exact same path of the first javelin, making it invisible to Vincent. Vincent fired three bullets, causing the first javelin to explode once again. However, this blinded Vincent to the danger behind it, and it lightly grazed his thigh, making a small, shallow cut. However, this wound was also surrounded by a searing heat.

Vincent cursed. '_So those javelin's have a temperature to them do they_?'

Vincent looked at Syzerchs' with hatred.

"I'm getting sick of this," Vincent said. "**Rapid Shot**!"

Vincent pointed one gun at Syzerchs, unloading all of his bullets contained in it, at the moment which happened to be five, in a flash. Syzerchs growled and dodged some of them, however one clipped his right wing, and the other two impaled themselves in his body.

Syzerchs coughed up blood and began to fly away, knowing he couldn't exactly fight this battle in the predicament he was in now.

"**Maw of Darkness**!"

Syzerchs' wings began to change. They became a shade darker and when he formed another javelin it was larger, and seemed to be filled to the brim with darkness.

"Witness, the power of the Tenshi-Tenshi no Mi Model: Fallen Angel (Angel-Angel Fruit Model: Fallen Angel), witness the power that Vegapunk cursed me with. This is the true power of a dark angel, and I want you to use it. Use it to realize yourself. And use it, TO DIE!"

With that Syzerchs launched the javelin, with its speed being nearly doubled than it was before, however Syzerchs did not stay to look at its effects. Instead he turned around and sped towards the island.

However, if he had turned he would have noticed that despite the small explosion of darkness and power that had taken place, Vincent was very much alive, and very, very angry.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. DDDDRRRAAAAMMMMA, is going on right now, and boy is it intense, especially with all the fights going on. Speaking of fights I think I did a pretty good job with it, what do you think? Also, some of you seemed to be confused when I said that I needed marines and more, and specified, without including Admirals and Fleet Admirals. Well, I want to make it clear that they are still on deck, and you can submit them...in fact they would be appreciated. I would also like to tell you to send in more OCs for Sarutoga's crew, as I said I want five before the Grand Line, and I only have three planned out so far. Therefore, two spots on the crew are open to anyone...for now. I would also like to mention that spots I have open, although you can recommend new ones, and hell, you can even recommend ones that don't have a specific job, or something. These are just the so-called, "Main Jobs," that I have come up with.

Shipwright, I've gotten a good few of these and am still conflicted on which to pick, so keep sending them in.

Swordsman/Swordswoman. I've actually gotten none of these...strange.

Blacksmith, again not exactly what I was expecting, swordsman/swordswoman and this position seem to fill up quickly in other One Piece OC stories.

Thief/Assassin: The Assassin can also be a thief, I just really wanted an Assassin in my crew...call me childish but I just did, they are awesome admit it. None for this spot too.

Sniper, this shot has already been kind of filled by the third crew member, but you can still recommend your OCs. I've gotten some for this.

Doctor, this will be an integral part of the crew, especially considering my crew will be getting lots of injuries during their travels, so be very descriptive for him/her.

Archaeologist, this position doesn't even have to be filled. It was made only because I love Robin so much. None for this spot.

So yeah, those are the positions I'll be giving first looks at, although others will be looked at. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	5. A Change of Heart

**Prison Break! A View Change!**

Sarutoga groaned as he was thrown in the jail cell.

"Let me out," he growled out, however Lavos smirked at him.

"Why would I do that? You're a pirate," Lavos said, mocking him.

"How did you find out that information? I never told anybody," Sarutoga hissed.

Lavos looked at Sarutoga surprised. "Wait, you're actually a pirate? That's hilarious! When I fired cannonballs on the island and thought the people Vincent mentioned in the bar would be good to blame for it I never actually thought you would be pirates. This is a riot."

Sarutoga growled. "So you're corrupt."

"Corrupt? No. I'm just a realist. In this world power is everything, those with power rule. I want that power for myself. The world belongs to be under my foot, me as the supreme dictator! Even the marines would bow before me! And the quickest way to rise to power is fraud kid. You would do well to remember that, at least for the short time you have to live."

Lavos walked away then; however before he got out of hearing range he heard Sarutoga mumble one word. "Scum."

Lavos said one thing. "I find that ironic, coming from trash."

With that the marine captain walked out the door.

XxX

Syzerchs groaned a he walked through the back alley. His injuries were still hurting him, and he was moving at a slow pace. However, he couldn't exactly walk through the daylight like this, at least not until he had confirmed Vincent's death. The man would attack him on sight if he somehow lived through his last attack. Syzerchs coughed up blood and slide down the wall he was leaning on to land on his bottom.

"Dang it. Where is Sarutoga? If I don't find him, we can't leave."

Syzerchs coughed up more blood. "Whatever those bullets are made of, they hurt."

Syzerchs reached into his left shoulder pulling out the bullet sloppily and probably made the wound worse and caused more blood to flow from the wound. He repeated the process two more times in his shoulder, cursing out loud. He then pulled out the final two bullets that were in his body, coughing up a slight amount of blood.

"I need to get these wounds treated, and then find Sarutoga."

Syzerchs slowly limped his way out of the back alley, looking around for anyone who may be able to help him. He continued walking for awhile, no one looking concerned for his well being or making any attempt to help the teen. Syzerchs eventually couldn't take the pain and fell forward on the ground, and began bleeding out. This was when a man came up to him, dressed in a lab coat.

"I'll help you kid," the man said eerily, picking Syzerchs up piggy-back style. With that he walked back into the back alley Syzerchs had left.

XxX

"Lavos, what happened to the island?" Vincent asked, looking at them man with a harsh glare.

Lavos frowned in real life, however in his thoughts he was annoyed.

'_This guy better remember who he's dealing with. Damn marine dog._'

"To be honest I don't know Vincent," Lavos lied. "From reports a ship that was cloaked in darkness shot cannonballs at the island, destroying it. However, although he is not cooperating, I did manage to find the pirate that did so. It was that kid you met at the bar, the dumb one."

Vincent looked shocked. "Wow. I liked that kid too, to bad. Now he's gonna die."

Lavos nodded. However, a gleam appeared in his eye soon afterward. "Maybe you can get him to admit his actions. After all, no pirate likes beat in battle and I did defeat him. That may be why he's not admitting it, you see if you can get anything on him."

Vincent nodded and left to go to the prison area of the marine base, however Lavos was thinking one thing.

'_Either I get rid of Vincent or I kill him. He's losing his usefulness. Despite the fact he tried to hide it I noticed the blood pouring from the wound in his side. Besides, he's always believed that you could see how a person really is through a fight. It's utter garbage, but he believes it. If he fights that Sarutoga kid he'll turn against me_.'

XxX

Vincent looked at Sarutoga with distaste. It looked like the man had lost all respect he had had for the pirate.

"So, despite what I believed you're just pirate scum like the rest of them huh," Vincent asked.

Sarutoga looked at Vincent. "You're the guy from the bar."

"You are a master at observation," Vincent said sarcastically. "Now answer my question."

Sarutoga looked at Vincent strangely. "What are you doing here? Do you work for the marines?"

Vincent growled. "I'm asking the questions, don't push me."

Sarutoga looked at him with a smile on his face. "If I answer your question will you answer one of mine?"

"Sure, now answer my question."

"Yes, I'm a pirate. Now, onto my question what's wrong with that?"

Vincent smiled. He was up to something. "I see. Well, I'm not in obligation to answer your question."

Sarutoga looked up, anger and confusion at being supposedly tricked. "We made a deal!"

"Yes we did, and I kept my part of the deal. When you asked me if I would answer your question if you answered one of mine technically I answered your question when I said sure. I don't have to dignify your next question with an answer."

Sarutoga looked puzzled for a moment, before it slowly dawned on him. He then pouted.

"You tricked me."

"As I said you are truly a master of observation."

Sarutoga growled. "I still don't like smartasses."

"And what are you gonna do about it, you're stuck in a cage, just like the animals pirates are."

"Why do you hate pirates so much anyway?"

Vincent looked at him as if he was an idiot. "It's not that I hate pirates, I just think they're idiots. Pirates just can't accept that their profession is a lost cause. The Pirate Age is over. It ended after Monkey D. Luffy died. Pirates are just idiots who are to stubborn to realize that their age is over A new age must take their place."

Sarutoga's hair overshadowed his eyes, looking as if he was submitting to Vincent.

"Pirates are fools. Unless they realize that no one is capable of starting another Pirate Age they need to just lie down and die. There's no more money to be made in that field unless you're hunting them, and that's just as boring, trust me I know as I used to hunt pirates. You may know me by my name, 'Bullet Storm Carol.'"

Sarutoga looked up, his previous emotions forgotten, surprise written all over his face at the news he had just heard. "You're 'Bullet Storm Carol!' Vincent Carol, you're a pretty notorious bounty hunters in the North Blue!"

Vincent smiled, crouching. "Yeah. Now, as I once respected you I'm going to ask for your name. What is it?"

Sarutoga spat in his face as all of his previous emotions came back with a vengeance. "I don't need to tell you. I don't tell my name to people who spit on others dreams."

Vincent's face transformed into one of pure anger before he flicked the saliva of his face.

"Then rot in hell, scum."

Vincent then walked out of the room, although he could have sworn he heard the distinct sound of someone kicking a wall.

XxX

Meanwhile, Syzerchs was just waking up from unconsciousness. His vision was blurry for a moment before it focused, and he groaned. He felt horrid. He had a massive headache and he still felt the lingering effects of those bullets impaling him. He sat up; still groaning before he noticed the bandages wrapped around his chest and left shoulder.

"What the-"

"I wouldn't move if I were you," said a man as he walked over to him.

The man wore a white lab coat, with a black shirt and jeans. Geta sandals were on his feet and he wore black sunglasses that didn't allow him to see his eyes. However, he had a light skin tone and he had short black hair.

"Who are you," Syzerchs asked.

"My name is unimportant. However, you are. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but I'd like to thank the man who saved me with his actually name."

"Just call me Chrysanthemum," the man said.

"Thank you Chrysanthemum."

The man just smiled and nodded, before he reached out to touch Syzerchs forehead. However, he was met with a light javelin at his throat; however he didn't seem worried in the slightest.

"What are you doing," Syzerchs hissed, obvious fear in his voice.

"Making sure you are good enough to go out on your own," the man said. "Why are you so defensive anyway?"

Syzerchs stood up on his own, although he did wobble momentarily before he used the wall to stand upright.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. And I have bad experiences with scientists."

"How do you know I'm a scientist?" Chrysanthemum asked.

Syzerchs looked at him as if he was an idiot. Did the man not realize he was wearing a lab coat? Who else wore lab coats!?

"You do know you're wearing a lab coat right?"

Chrysanthemum smiled. "Don't make assumptions based off appearances my dear boy. True, I may be a scientist, but for all you know I may not have been. Never make assumptions. They can get you killed, or those you love killed."

Chrysanthemum was silent at that, as if he was remembering an event that happened in his past. Syzerchs just stood there in silence, feeling the mood that the man did not want to talk anymore. However, a smile appeared on the man's face not a moment later.

"Well then, since you seem to be fine do you have any questions before you head out?" Chrysanthemum asked.

"Just one, possibly two, have you seen any boys around my height, with blue hair, slightly eccentric?"

"Well, I don't know if it's the one you mean, but there was a boy fighting the marine captain during the bombing of the island," Chrysanthemum said. "The captain won though, and if I had to guess I'd say he took him to prison."

Syzerchs smiled. "And where exactly is that prison?"

XxX

An explosion rocked the marine base's grounds as Syzerchs flew by the marine doors, although at a much slower pace than usual. He summoned up another javelin before launching it at the door that impeded his way, blowing the door up and sending any marines behind it flying. He then shot through the smoke and into the prison, checking the jail cells.

"No, no, no…there you are!"

Sarutoga looked up to see Syzerchs outside his cell, a javelin in hand.

"Stand back," Syzerchs said.

Sarutoga did just that as one swipe of Syzerchs javelin cut through the bars. Sarutoga jumped through them and motioned his head to the long iron shackle that wrapped around him. Syzerchs sighed and carefully prodded at the shackle before it snapped, freeing Sarutoga.

"Thanks," Sarutoga said.

"Don't mention it, let's just get out of here," Syzerchs said taking off in a slow sprint before he tripped, coughing up a small amount of blood. However, before Sarutoga could say anything about it Syzerchs persevered and shot through the doors manifesting wings and shooting into the air. Sarutoga smiled and followed, in hybrid form to keep up.

As Syzerchs broke free from the marine base, easier because he could fly, Sarutoga let the marines know something before he left.

"Hey scumbags, I'm talking to you Lavos, if you're not chicken come fight me," Sarutoga yelled, before he started doing the chicken dance. Syzerchs sighed at his idiot captain.

"You idiot we need to get out of here," Syzerchs yelled, swooping down and grabbing Sarutoga, flying away with him.

Sarutoga struggled in his grasp, causing Syzerchs to close his eyes in pain. Sarutoga accidentally hit one of his injuries.

"Hey let me go!" Sarutoga called.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" Syzerchs asked, motioning to the ground far below them.

"Never mind."

"Thought so."

A few minutes later they stood in front of their dinghy, Syzerchs preparing to leave.

"Why are we leaving," Sarutoga asked.

"There are too many threats on this island; we need to get off it. We can find a larger ship and more supplies at the next one we dock at."

"Really," asked Vincent, walking up from the town. "The next island is a long ways away."

Syzerchs hissed. "How did you find us so quickly," he said, limping over to Sarutoga, standing in front of him.

Vincent smiled. "I just happened to be on a stroll when I saw you, and wanted revenge. We never did finish that fight did we? It seems my wounds are still helping you though."

Syzerchs growled, although he coughed up blood soon afterwards. Sarutoga looked at him worriedly, before he stood in front of him.

"What do you want with him," Sarutoga asked a threat in his voice.

"To kill him, scum."

"I see," Sarutoga said. "Then on my pride as his captain, and as Sarutoga Main, I refuse to let you kill him."

Vincent growled before he clutched his side tightly, his own wounds affecting him. However, he soon pulled out his two revolvers, revealing the fact he was willing to fight for what he wanted.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to settle this like grown men would aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Sarutoga responded.

Vincent growled and shot two bullets, one per gun, however Sarutoga was out of the way before they landed; only feeling the wind graze his arms.

Sarutoga growled as the bullets nearly hit the wounded Syzerchs. He would need to be more careful next time. Sarutoga took off like a bullet towards Vincent soon afterwards, intent on lashing out with a fast kick to the side; however the man seemed to have expected this.

He fired one bullet directly at Sarutoga, which the half-man half-raiju obviously avoided. However, the next one caught him by surprise and implanted itself in Sarutoga's shoulder. Sarutoga hissed in pain before pulled the bullet out quickly, a growl rising up in his throat.

Vincent smirked, pointing his gun at a nearby marine boat. "**Ricochet Shot**!" The bullet blasted from the gun, impacting with the steel on the marine boat. Sarutoga smirked and shot forward, assuming Vincent had failed at whatever he was going to do. He was surprised when a hot pain exploded into his back.

Sarutoga pulled out the object imbedded to find it to be the bullet Vincent had shot. Sarutoga had a puzzled expression on his face before looking at Vincent, obviously perturbed.

"How?"

Vincent smiled. "I can bounce my bullets off of any object. It's impossible to avoid my **Ricochet Shot**!"

Sarutoga growled and shot forward even faster, determined to break past Vincent's shooting speed. However, Vincent smiled and blocked Sarutoga's claw swipe with one of his guns before kicking Sarutoga away.

"While I admit it isn't my specialty, I'm not bad at close combat," Vincent said.

Sarutoga growled before he took off at high speeds again, circling around Vincent at speeds that nearly left afterimages, although to the normal human eye he was a blur. However, Vincent had spent years practicing, so his eyes were well equipped to Sarutoga's speed. However, just because he could see Sarutoga didn't mean his bullets could catch him.

Vincent pondered this for a moment, trying to think of a way to slow him down.

'_If my bullets can't catch him I can't shoot his legs to slow him. But what if the ground was slippery? That's it_!'

Vincent smirked and pointed his two revolvers at the ground. "**Incendiary Shot**!"

The bullet shot forward, reaching the ground and exploding and covering parts of the ground with a clear liquid. Sarutoga noticed this liquid however, and jumped over it as he came to it, however that slowed him down, even if just barely. That slight decrease in speed was what allowed the bullet to reach him.

The bullet plugged itself in his side, causing him to stumble to the side, his feet slipping on the liquid and forcing him to fall down on his back. Vincent smiled as some of the liquid covered Sarutoga's body, and loaded another bullet, the bullet that would end this one sided fight.

Vincent fired the bullet, and Sarutoga tried to get out of the way in time, however the liquid that forced his feet to slip was to damaging. The bullet made contact with the liquid before he could escape.

"**Explosive Shot**!"

The bullet exploded once it reached the liquid, however it exploded causing the liquid to light on fire. Sarutoga screamed as his body was lit on fire, unable to control the heated burning. He jumped back from the fire, quickly throwing off his shirt and patting down his pants to get rid of the flames. Sarutoga glared at Vincent who was smirking at him, with hatred.

"I hope you know, this means, I'M GETTING SERIOUS!"

Sarutoga began to shift forms again, turning into a full raiju. His mouth fully extended into snapping jaws, with sharp canines filling his mouth. His eyes cleared, leaving only the white sclera. His ears became furry and extended, with pointed tips. His muscles grew and became huskier, before they too were covered by the white fur. A mane of white fur covered his neck to his mid back, before it began to thin out. His tail elongated, at least being the length of his leg. His clothes were absorbed into his body, except for his shoes, as claws sprang out from his feet, which had grew, breaking his shoes, snapping them in half. Lastly, if you looked closely, you could see faint traces of electricity running through his fur.

Sarutoga looked upwards, jaws snapping. "I'll rip you apart."

Sarutoga took off like a bullet, disappearing to Vincent. Vincent was shocked at the action, looking around frantically.

'_Where did he go_!?'

A shadow descended upon Vincent. Vincent looked upwards to see the massive form of a raiju coming down on top of him.

"Shit!" Vincent said, raising his gun; however one bat from Sarutoga's mighty paw sent the gun flying from Vincent's hand, along with leaving claw markings that bled. Vincent clutched his hand tightly, hissing in pain before Sarutoga flipped in midair, his tail coming down towards Vincent.

"**Raiju's Mercy**!"

Sarutoga slammed his tail down on top of Vincent's head, stunning him with the force of gravity along with the weight his tail had, as it was still bulky. Vincent staggered backwards for a moment, and in that moment Sarutoga transformed back into his hybrid form.

"**Lightning Barrage**!"

Sarutoga channeled as much electricity into his muscles as he could without damaging them, sending off a flurry of near invisible punches that slammed into Vincent's body, abusing him. The second one punch felt like it was leaving another slammed into him. Eventually the barrage stopped, with Sarutoga unleashing a vicious tornado kick to Vincent's side, sending him into a nearby house.

Syzerchs looked at his captain with awe.

"Damn," Syzerchs whispered. "He beat that guy bad."

Vincent groaned as he walked out of the building, bleeding and he had several bruises along his body.

"You want more punishment," Sarutoga asked.

Vincent shook his head. "I understand now."

Vincent walked away, picking up his gun in the process before leaving them a message.

"Stay on the island for a little bit longer. There's something I want to give show, along with someone I know you want to beat." However, that wasn't the only thing Vincent thought.

'_Maybe. Just maybe, I may have been wrong_.'

XxX

Vincent clenched his tight as Lavos slammed his fists on the table.

"So what you're saying is that my entire marine base, lost to two BRATS!" the man roared in outrage, practically spitting out the word brats.

"Those brats were-" Vincent began, but Lavos interrupted him.

"No fucking excuses. I hired you here as you were a good marketing device, you had fame for being a good bounty hunter, and added image to our island. You've taken down some top notch pirates in the North Blue, yet you lose to some no name pirate!"

Vincent put his head down in shame. He couldn't deny that part.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK PAYS YOU WEAKLING!? You don't get jack shit unless you earn it. You're just a marine dog, nothing more and nothing less. Trash like you should be left out to rot. Do you have anything to say for yourself," Lavos asked.

"Just one," Vincent began. "I don't think those two caused the pirate attack. They're not the type of people to do that, I'm sure of it. They're noble pirates, pirates that, I never thought I'd say this, but have potential."

Lavos put his head down quietly, a smile forming on his face that put Vincent on guard. Lavos reached in his desk cabinet, pulling out a gun.

"You're right Vincent; those two didn't cause the attack on the town. I did." Lavos said, shooting Vincent directly through the chest, piercing through his body. As blood poured from the wound Vincent coughed up blood, glaring at Lavos.

"Scum."

"Oh shut up," Lavos said. "Losers don't have the right to call me scum."

With that Lavos slammed him into the wall with his **Extending Binds** before wrapping him up in shackles. He had a bargaining chip now, of course, not that any of those pirates were going to live anyway, and that included Vincent. All witnesses would be dead by the end of the day, or, he would be on the floor defeated.

Lavos smiled as he walked out the door with a shackled and unconscious Vincent. Losing wasn't likely anyway.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I would like to say that this arc is winding to a close, and that it's actually even making me, the author, anticipating it's climatic end. Of course, Sarutoga Vs. Lavos will be a long fight, it will have its entire chapter, but there may be just one more chapter before it, not sure on that yet, but there may be. I would also like to say that OCs are still needed badly, so send them in, as after this arc I'd like to introduce another crew member, in another arc of course, but I may not. Also, you met an important figure in this chapter...do you know who it is? I dare you to guess, I doubt you'll get it. Sigh, I'm still behind on my shows. I just can't work up the motivation to watch them. I wanna type this rather than watch them, which is a good thing, all things considered, yet a bad thing when it comes to me using facts in my stories. Oh yeah, I have a poll up so go vote on that. By the way, did anybody see Rukia's bankai. It's freaking awesome. I swear if I had that bankai the things I would do with it. Even if you can't use it for an unlimited amount of time, although the majority if not all bankai's are like that, not being able to use it for an indefinite amount of time. Well, that's really it. See you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	6. An Epic Conclusion

**I Own Nothing**

**A Trapper versus A Legend!**

Lavos laughed as Sarutoga walked up to his base.

"I can't believe you actually accepted my invitation kid," the man said.

"You expected me to ignore it," Sarutoga asked. "How could I? You have a person that I've come to respect as a warrior, a fighter, and were going to kill them if I didn't and not only that but you were also including innocent civilians. There was only one logical answer that I could choose…to accept and defeat you!"

Lavos laughed out loud. "A true pirate would say screw it, and leave."

"I am a true pirate." Sarutoga said. "A pirate who has the determination to change our world, a pirate…who will follow the role of Monkey D. Luffy and Gol D. Roger!"

(-Flashback-)

_"Hey Saru," Adrianna asked, looking at her older brother, however she looked younger, around four years old, and a lot healthier. _

_"What is it Adri?" Sarutoga asked, as he watched her play. _

_"My dream is to be a great person who can heal all the sick and give peace to the land." Adri said. _

_Sarutoga smiled at his little sister patting her head. "That's a good dream Adri." _

_"What's yours Saru?" _

_Sarutoga paused. He wasn't sure. Sure he had a dream, but he wasn't sure if it was the one she was expecting. It was so similar to their father, and she despised him. It was also nearly the opposite of her dream; after all, pirates didn't exactly create peace. Wherever they went there was usually a battle of sorts. Yet, she had always supported him, no matter the consequences. _

_"To be the Third Pirate King." _

_Adrianna paused, looking at her brother strangely. "Why that of all things? Pirates are so…so….cruel. They don't care about anyone but themselves. At least that's what Souk taught me." _

_"Forget Souk," Sarutoga thought, thinking of the annoying boy who tried to turn his own sister against him. _

_"A pirate can be those things true. But, remember Monkey D. Luffy, or Gol D. Roger, or the legendary Shanks, or Whitebeard, or Jinbe. They were pirates, yet every story about them that doesn't come directly from the marines tells you that they're good people. I want to be a pirate like them, not a pirate like Blackbeard or Big Mom. Pirates like that….they're scum. Those are the pirates I vow to chase off the seas." _

_Adrianna looked at her brother with awe. "So you want to be a pirate who can protect the weak like me?" _

_"You're not weak Adri." _

_"I can never beat you." _

_"Yeah you can, you always beat me." _

_"Cause you let me." _

_"Oh yeah," Sarutoga said. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to beat you again!" _

_Sarutoga pounced on his sister, beginning to tickle her. _

_"No," She chocked out through laughter. _

(-Flashback-)

"I see," Lavos said as he looked at the crumpled up letter in Sarutoga's hand. He had sent a marine to give Sarutoga the message, saying that if he did not come to the marine base within two hours he would kill Vincent and hang his corpse out over the marine base, along with kill innocent civilians.

"You believe in the scourge of the seas."

Sarutoga looked up shocked. "How would you figure that?"

"Blackbeard, that guy had the right idea. You use power to claw yourself up the ladder of supremacy in this world, not kindness like Monkey D. Luffy did. That kindness…was what led to the man's death!"

"Blackbeard died too," Sarutoga said. "He died, defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, over the final fight for the One Piece. I think that proves compassion is better than power."

Lavos smirked, throwing Vincent to the side. "Let's prove that theory then shall we!"

Sarutoga shifted into his hybrid form, growling intensely. Lavos smiled brightly. "Those are the eyes," Lavos said, tensing his body to launch. "THOSE ARE THE EYES I WANTED TO SEE!"

Lavos shot forward like a rocket, his body coming straight at Sarutoga, a direct headbut. Sarutoga just rolled his eyes, dodging the attack before bringing his elbow downwards for an elbow slam. However, Lavos flipped low to the ground, landing on his feet. As the elbow came down he recovered quickly enough to dodge the attack, although it was a sloppy dodge. Sarutoga took advantage of the sloppy dodge by jumping in midair and lashing out with a sidekick that sent Lavos stumbling backwards before he fell on his bottom.

Sarutoga capitalized on this.

XxX

"What are you doing," Vincent said as he was propped up against the wall to look at the battle. "I harmed you."

"Yeah you did," Syzerchs said as he looked at Vincent. "But my captain likes you, and therefore I like you. If he wants to save your sorry ass, then so do I. Now sit back and watch."

Vincent looked at Syzerchs strangely. It was weird. It was rather obvious these two were a newly formed pirate crew, however the level of mutual respect and care for each other was something that people like the great Shanks would have for his own crew. It was intriguing. It made him want to experience it…he hadn't experienced much of it since he left his home to go hunt for pirates after all.

"Your crew…" Vincent mumbled, but Syzerchs heard him.

"What about it?"

Vincent paused. Did he really want to take this risk? Yes, he was sure of it. This teen had not only defeated him and let him live when he didn't have to, especially after he had harmed his crew and tried to kill them, but he also was fighting to stop a man from killing him.

"What draws you to your captain," Vincent asked. Syzerchs smiled at the question.

"Our captain…he has the strength of an urban legend back in my hometown. That strength is what makes be believe in him."

"What is this strength you speak of?"

"The strength of a pure heart," Syzerchs said. "The strength to make your enemies your allies. However, the way the legend said it expresses it best. Sarutoga has….he has the strength, no not just the strength, the will of conquerors…no that's not right…he has the will to defeat conquerors."

XxX

Sarutoga weaved through a barrage of Lavos' **Extended Binds** easily. He wasn't predicting the strikes, they just were wild. It wasn't that they weren't correct and well-timed strikes per say, it was just that Lavos was enjoying himself, getting lost in the thrill of the fight to quickly to do any damage to Sarutoga. If this kept up, Sarutoga would win without being hit.

Sarutoga decided to stop playing around and once a gap formed he shot through it, luckily so as a shackle appeared where he would have been if he had moved a second later.

"Damn," Lavos said. Sarutoga smirked and shot forward, arms trailing behind him. He shot them forward, however Lavos jumped over the attack before cocking his right fist behind him.

"**Raging Iron**!"

Lavos let the fist fly directly at Sarutoga's face, impacting harshly and sending Sarutoga flying backwards, flipping through the air. Sarutoga spat blood from his mouth as he flipped before slamming his hands into the ground and digging his claws in it. He flexed his arms in an attempt to stop his momentum, and he was successful, after he dug a trench through the ground.

"You're strong after all. Who knew?"

Lavos growled before his chest changed into shackles. Lavos shot forwards, his arms turning into shackles before he fired one at Sarutoga. Sarutoga caught the fist, or at least he thought he had, as it began to phase through his body. Sarutoga cursed and shot backwards, avoiding the shackle before it could wrap around his hand.

"You forgetting brat," Lavos asked.

"Shut up!" Sarutoga growled rushing forward, his fist tightening. He would wipe that smug look off of Lavos' face.

He sent his fist flying forwards, however Lavos caught the fist before attempting a sweep to the legs. Sarutoga jumped over this attack before attempting to slam both of his feet into Lavos' chest, but the man launched out with the shackles that were on his chest, albeit they were slower than the rest of the shackles he had used against Sarutoga. Because of that factor Sarutoga avoided the shackles after he stopped his kick midway. Sarutoga then latched his hands into the ground before slamming his legs and feet down on Lavos repeatedly. Lavos either dodged or blocked the attacks before raising his leg. He shot it forward, and with the added force of the shackles extending his kicking range, it slammed into Sarutoga's gut, sending him skidding backwards before he fell on his face on the hard ground.

'_That hurt_.' Sarutoga thought before he launched his body forward, his arms twisting as much as a regular arm would allow. However, the arm began to stiffen and return to a more muscular appearance as Sarutoga began shifting to his full-Raiju form. However, Sarutoga knew he couldn't run on three legs so he jumped into the air, smiling.

"**Raiju's Justice**!"

The large claws and the large paw of Sarutoga swung down towards Lavos' head, however the man ducked under the strike, but that was what Sarutoga wanted, as now he couldn't stop his full body weight.

Sarutoga crashed into Lavos and both of them went rolling away. Lavos slammed into the marine gates before he finally pushed Sarutoga off of him, but Sarutoga just smirked. As soon as his paws hit the ground he was off, charging directly at Lavos. Lavos frowned as he saw this, knowing he wouldn't be able to fully avoid the headbut even if he did try to move, thus he decided to take it head on, although that meaning he meant that word was completely different than one another would think.

Sarutoga made his final burst of speed before shooting forward, aiming his head directly towards Lavos' chest. Lavos growled and opened his arms.

"Come and get my little kitty!"

Sarutoga took that challenge and slammed right into Lavos…or through him. Sarutoga shot through Lavos' body, a long metal shackle wrapping around his body, before he came into a collision with the gates, causing them to shake, but nothing else. Lavos laughed at this before walking towards Vincent, smirking all the while.

"I won you dog…you're dead."

Syzerchs growled and hoped in front of Vincent, manifesting a javelin made of pure light.

"You'll have to get through me first," Syzerchs said, raising his javelin.

Lavos smiled and spread his arms, however before Syzerchs could launch his attack and foot came in contact with Lavos' face, sending the man flying backwards and into a nearby stone wall. Lavos coughed up blood as he hit the wall before he arose slowly, blood dripping from his lip.

"What bastard did that," Lavos mumbled.

Sarutoga smiled as he walked towards Lavos, free of his shackle. "Who do you think?"

Lavos looked shocked. "How did you get out?"

"You wrapped me up in shackles fitting to my form, my Raiju form. So, all I did was transform into my hybrid form, easily escaping.

Lavos laughed as he heard Sarutoga's explanation. "So simple...yet even I failed to notice I had made that one mistake. I see now, even though you're an idiot outside of battle, during it, you're a genius, a prodigy."

"I wouldn't call myself that," Sarutoga said as he walked forwards, a big grin on his face.

"I just love the thrill of the fight!"

Sarutoga took off then, just as Lavos took off. The two appeared before each other, fists cocked backwards. They both sent them forwards, impacting with each others cheeks and sending them stumbling backwards.

"Not good enough," Sarutoga said, slamming his feet into Lavos' gut, however Lavos began to phase them through his body before Sarutoga yanked them backwards, only a small metal shackle on them, one that hadn't even fully wrapped around Sarutoga's feet and thus fell to the ground.

Lavos growled at the sight before raising his foot, coming down with an ax kick. Sarutoga rolled to the side before pushing off his hands with his feet headed directly towards Lavos' chin. Lavos allowed his body to turn intangible and Sarutoga flew through him, a metal shackle wrapping around him, however the shackle broke the second Sarutoga transformed into his full beast-mode, his growing muscles shattering it with little strain. Sarutoga landed on the ground heavily, before snapping at Lavos' stomach, fully-prepared to rip out his innards. However, Lavos slammed his hands on the sides of Sarutoga's head, and, with much difficulty, rolled him onto his back. Sarutoga growled at the action, scrambling back up on his paws, however it was to slow as a punch rocked his body, sending him rolling away.

Lavos laughed and charged, his arm transforming into a metal shackle again, but Sarutoga would use this.

"Push harder, faster, STREAM!"

Electricity sped through Sarutoga's veins, enlarging his muscles and making all of his senses enhanced. He was better than his previous self in every way, shape, or form.

Sarutoga transformed into his hybrid form, dodging the fist that was sent towards him and walking towards Lavos slowly.

"**Lightning**…"

"What," Lavos asked.

Sarutoga disappeared.

"**BARRAGE**!"

Sarutoga appeared before the man, lashing out with an uncountable number of punches rapidly, all of them either slamming into Lavos or going into thin air as they missed. Lavos slowly but surely moved backwards with every punch, blood spilling from his mouth. He refused to fall, not to Sarutoga, not to anyone. He had a dream to accomplish himself, to rule the world. Being on this island, being a petty marine, it wasn't enough for him. Power was everything, and he was going to make sure that he had it.

Lavos dug his feet into the ground and refused to be moved by Sarutoga's punches any longer. If this was a contest of wills there was only one person who would win, and he was determined for that person to be him. He had to, and not just because of his dream, but because of his pride. He had declared that he would win this battle brazenly with the challenge, and if he lost the consequences from the marine headquarters, and also the damage to his pride, would be a heavy price that he would have to pay with everything he had.

"Raagh!"

Sarutoga stopped his punches to jump upwards with a flying knee, but Lavos blocked the knee with both hands before slamming his head into Sarutoga's sending the teen backwards in midair. As Sarutoga tried to regain his balance in midair Lavos' fist flew outwards, slamming into Sarutoga's cheek the second the teen had regained his balance, immediately putting him off it again.

Sarutoga fell on the ground, glaring at Lavos who smirked at him with a bloody face and bruised body.

"You lost kid; you put everything you had into that recent attack. You are strong I'll give you that, but my will outlasts yours."

Lavos was surprised when Sarutoga struggled to get back on his feet, a growl emanating from the teens throat.

"Wrong," Sarutoga said as he pointed his finger directly at Lavos' head when he fully stood up.

"My will…it refuses to be moved. If you're stronger than me I'll just defeat you anyway. If I can't defeat you because you're weaker than me I'll just defeat you because I have too. My pride…my crews pride…it all goes on the line when a captain fights, and to protect that pride…to protect my crew, I refuse to lose!"

Lavos growled as he raised his fist. "Then in to honor your crew's pathetic honor…DIE!"

Sarutoga caught the fist as it came downwards, digging his nails in.

"I REFUSE!"

Sarutoga shot his fist upwards and into Lavos' chin, before slamming his elbow down on the man's nose. Lavos stumbled backwards, blood dripping from his face as Sarutoga charged.

"**Spiraling Claw**!"

Sarutoga shot forward, his body turning like a corkscrew before he slammed into Lavos' body, the impact and the fact that his claws were shredding away skin causing Lavos' to cry out in pain. Lavos flew backwards before landing on his back, skin and blood all around him as Sarutoga laid there, on the ground, the last bits of his energy used up.

"He won," Vincent said, as Syzerchs helped carry him over to Sarutoga.

"I told you. Sarutoga has a spirit that cannot be broken. It's too powerful; his determination soars higher than any man I've seen before. Even if a person is stronger than him, as Lavos was, his will outlasted his, which led to Sarutoga's victory. This man's will is what drew me to him, and it also helped me realize one thing: that this man would change the pirate's future. It's my duty to help him do that."

Vincent nodded as he heard Syzerchs say that. It made sense, what the man was saying. Sarutoga had lots of charisma, heck he made Vincent like him when they first met. He hadn't met anyone with charisma on levels as high as this teen, and to back it up the boy had guts, strength, and determination. If he had brains he would be the perfect combative package, and could prove a threat so large that even the marines couldn't defeat if he was groomed well. Of course, if he was groomed well now he could still prove to be an unbeatable threat in the marine's eyes.

"I think I'll join," Vincent said, looking at Sarutoga.

Sarutoga glanced up at Vincent, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"Your crew."

"I thought you hated pirates."

Vincent smiled as he picked Sarutoga up and Syzerchs assisted him to carrying the captain to the shipyard.

"I think that's starting to change."

Sarutoga smiled at that before falling unconscious.

"I knew you'd do that," Syzerchs said.

Vincent looked at him curiously.

"I mean I knew you'd join the crew. I felt your respect for him after you fought him."

Vincent smiled but then looked at Syzerchs. "Don't think I don't respect you either. Although, we still do have to finish our fight."

"I'll win," Syzerchs said.

"As if," Vincent responded.

"You guys are in need of a shipwright?" Vincent said, as he looked at their dinghy.

"Yeah, this one won't work."

"Take one of the marine ships. It'll last you a long time, and since no other marine is capable of stopping you you're home free. Plus, you won't get stopped by every marine you see until you decide to change the flag."

Syzerchs smiled as he looked at the marine ship right next to their own.

"I like that idea. Go put Sarutoga in a bed on that ship, I'll go move the dinghy onto it."

"You're keeping that thing?"

"Sarutoga told me he wanted to keep it, and as his first mate it would be wrong of me to not do so," Syzerchs as he picked up the dinghy, careful to avoid any water.

"Strange kid," Vincent said as he walked onto the ship.

"Definitely. But he's our captain. Anyways, what position are you filling on our crew? Navigator, sniper, doctor, blacksmith, that type of stuff."

"Navigator."

"OH THANK YOU!"

Vincent smiled as he looked at Syzerchs and Sarutoga. He had picked the right crew to join, although he had one question.

"What's the name of our crew?"

"Dunno. I think we'll find out when he wakes up," Syzerchs said, unceremoniously dropping Sarutoga onto the hard wood, although the teen didn't even pause in his snoring as he did so.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This arc has finally drew to an end, with an epic battle might I add. I hope you all liked it. I would also like to say that I desperately need OCs, unless I don't introduce one next arc, or I make another one of my own, which I really don't want to do. Still, I hope you guys liked this arc, as it has now drawn to a close. You get a bit of backstory into Sarutoga's life too, which I think makes it better, although my favorite backstory so far would have to be Syzerchs', but you haven't reached the interesting part of his yet. By the way, it will involve Chrysanthemum, you know, that weird doctor that was in the last chapter. Yeah, he's important. Bet you didn't expect that. Well, see you guys later and avoid the Earl. Also, go vote on my pole.


	7. An Island of Rebels

**An island populated by war!**

"Hey, Vincent, what's the closest island," Syzerchs asked, looking up at the man. He was calmly sailing the boat, its sails let down to catch the wind, with water as far as the eye could see.

"Rebuke Island, but are you sure you want to go there," Vincent asked, looking down at his first mate, and leader as Sarutoga was still out cold.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"That island…its special. For one thing, they absolutely hate the world government and marines, having done multiple attempts at weakening them. If we go in with the marine flag we may be attacked."

"Okay, I admit that is dangerous."

"I'm not done," Vincent said. "There is also a widely renowned, at least in the North Blue, person, as no one as discovered whether he be pirate, revolutionary, or anything else, there that leads the charge. He attacks anyone that doesn't serve him…and rumors say that no one finds a body by the time he's done with them."

Syzerchs frowned. "We should still head there; it's our best bet of finding a doctor for Sarutoga. Plus, he would want to be there when we decorated our flag."

Vincent nodded. "Let's just hope that they don't try and attack us."

Syzerchs nodded and went onto the main deck to take a nap as Vincent scowled out into the sea.

'_I have a bad feeling about this. If we go to that island, something bad is going to come of it…something that we may not be able to overcome as we are now_.'

Vincent sighed and looked up into the sky to notice a bird in the air, paper in its talons.

"The weekly paper," Vincent asked, however when another bird swooped by, dropping paper onto the deck he changed his opinion.

"If that bird was the weekly paper bird…than what is that," Vincent mumbled.

The bird was small, but it was intimidating. Large, black feathers decorated its body, with a golden stripe going down its wings. Its talons were blood red, and its beak had a blood red tip. Lastly, the paper clutched in its hands was doused in blood.

Vincent frowned again as it flew faster than the boat could sail, heading directly towards their next destination, Rebuke Island.

"Was that a warning? Or a calling?"

XxX

The boat landed at the dock of the island with a small trail. As Syzerchs docked the ship quickly he began to look around the island while, Vincent got Sarutoga from his room to see a doctor.

"We have to be careful. We may not have a ship by the time we get back. One of us should stay with it," Syzerchs said, looking at Vincent.

"I'll do it," Vincent said. "I'm the best equipped to do so. Besides, you've known Sarutoga longer, so I'm sure he'd want to see a friendly face. Besides, unlike you my attacks are less destructive."

Syzerchs nodded. "Alright, I'll head out."

As Syzerchs turned and left Vincent walked onto the ship, looking up at the sky.

'_Be careful…Syzerchs_.'

XxX

Syzerchs continued to walk down the heavily populated island, although the majority of the cities seemed quiet, to quiet for it to be normal. There were still people walking on the street, going about their daily lives, but they seemed to be cautious of something, as if something would stab them behind the back.

"Strange," Syzerchs said as he continued to walk forward. "These people, they're too cautious for it just being a regular day in the town, unless lots of crimes happen. Is it that man or woman that refuse the marines? But why would they be so controlling?"

Syzerchs continued to look around; attempting to find any place that looked like a doctor would reside there. However, when he found it, it was not what he was expecting. It was neatly polished, and it had many signs on it. It was sparkling white, and looked as if it had many rooms, if each of those windows contained a room. However, the thing that made it unexpected was the fact there were multiple people around it, all with some form of weapons in their hands or at their hips.

Syzerchs frowned, tensing his body. Whenever things looked like that if never brought good things. With that, he walked up to them.

"Excuse me," Syzerchs said, causing two men to look at him.

"What a fellow like you want," the man to the right asked.

"Well, you see, my friend here is hurt. I was wondering if you could heal him up for me."

The man smiled and extended his hand. "Money."

Syzerchs growled, his eyes growing sharp. "I don't have time to deal with this."

"Everybody works for money. No money no help," the other man said, causing Syzerchs to growl.

"Help…him."

"Money."

Syzerchs growled and reached into his pockets pulling out a couple of bills. "This is all I have on me, if that's not enough," his wings exploded from his back, although he was careful to not hit Sarutoga with them. "We can settle things a different way."

The two men jumped backwards as his wings shot outwards, both of them screaming and pointing at him. "Its fine, keep your money, just don't hurt us!"

Syzerchs folded his wings back into his body before he looked at them with disgust. "Scum."

With that he walked into the building, a scowl still on his face as he faced the attendant. The attendant, a beautiful girl with stormy gray eyes and long blonde hair, smiled at him.

"I assume you've paid already," she asked.

Syzerchs nodded.

"Okay, then follow me."

She led him through hallways with multiple rooms that housed sick or dying people. The majority just laid there dying, and there were few visitors in the rooms. It seemed most people were too cold-hearted to care about their family members, or the people had no family at all.

"Such a shame," the attendant said as she continued to lead him.

"What do you mean," Syzerchs asked, curious to gain more information on this island and their culture.

"You see the marines did this, or at least that's what I was told. Jurais said the marines came to this island shortly before he did and that they terrorized it. He said that they killed, raped, and poisoned many people; hence the large amount of people in the hospital. It's also why some of the people look over their backs, they're afraid of the marines returning."

Syzerchs stared at her skeptically. "How would he know all of this if the marines came before he did?"

"He claims to have driven them out. One day they were here and the next day they fled, or at least that's how the story in the town goes."

Syzerchs looked at her blankly, not wanting to insult her beliefs. However, what she had said was impossible. This Jurais, he had to be manipulating the island and also the one who was leading their charge against the marines. True, marines had done stuff like that in the past, but to leave in one night, all because of one man, who could have more followers admittedly, but it was still absurd. To leave in one night…the only possible solution was bribery unless this man was on Shichibukai level or above.

The attendant smiled as she led him into a room and pointed to the bed.

"Lay your friend down there."

Syzerchs did so before he sat down in a chair in the white, clear room. It had three windows and the bed had white sheets with a silver pillow.

"I'll get the doctor. In the meantime you can stay here and wait on your friend," the attendant said, smiling at him, before walking off. However, Syzerchs felt as if something was wrong. An attendant usually didn't take you to your room in a hospital a nurse did. Then why did the attendant take him here?

It wasn't a long wait before the doctor arrived, dressed in a white lab coat, that made Syzerchs tense, and had black hair and black eyes.

"Hello," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Shawn, nice to meet you," the man said, extending his hand to shake.

Syzerchs took the hand carefully, although anyone could tell that at the slightest hostile movement from the doctor Syzerchs would attack. Because of this being obvious Doctor Shawn took his hand back quickly and got to work on Sarutoga.

"Do you know how he ended up like this," Shawn asked.

"He was fighting someone and barely won," Syzerchs said.

Shan nodded. "So it could be exhaustion," he mumbled before continuing his examination of Sarutoga. He continued to go until he noticed a slight burn mark on Sarutoga's right arm, and then on his left leg, and more continued to be spotted on the boy's body.

"What happened to him to cause these burn marks," Shawn asked.

Syzerchs looked shocked as he looked at the burn marks, some of which had blisters. "I have no idea."

The doctor analyzed the burn marks, looking at some skeptically. "Well, these seem to be caused from electricity travelling through the body at fast rates, but that shouldn't be possible unless the person had eaten a Devil Fruit, and even then the only one I can think of that would be able to do such a feat without having eaten the Gomu-Gomu no mi (Gum-Gum Fruit) is a person who has eaten the Goro-Goro no mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit)."

Syzerchs frowned. "He hasn't eaten either of those."

"That explains these burns marks then. I'll ask your friend when he awakes. For now, let him rest, and mark sure he stays away from electricity next time," the doctor said, walking out of the room; however Syzerchs continued to stare at Sarutoga.

'_When you channeled electricity through your body to improve your speed, were you not able to control it all the way and it harmed you as well? Why would you use such a dangerous technique for a person you barely even knew, Sarutoga_?'

XxX

Vincent sighed as he read the newspaper in his hands. This was impossible, unbelievable, Rebuke Island, it was due to be hit with a marine attack next week. They had to leave the island immediately; Sarutoga could rest on the ship. At least that way the captain wouldn't be in danger of any marines attacking them. They still had a slight chance to be attacked despite the fact they had a marine ship, because they didn't wear marine uniforms or follow their protocol. Plus, after Vincent heard what Sarutoga and Syzerchs did to the last marine base that they were at, plus the fact the Vincent was a well-known pirate hunter and the fact that he had defected must have been spreading like wildfire he wouldn't be surprised if all three of them had bounties by now.

"We're in trouble," Vincent mumbled as he looked out towards the ocean. "Big trouble."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. As you can see this chapter is a build-up chapter for the next TWO arcs, and yes I said two. The arc coming up now and the arc afterwards, the marine attacking Rebuke Island. Also, I want to say that that is two arcs without any OCs being introduced, because I have decided to not use the ones given. Not because they were bad, but because I just didn't want to. They may not have hooked me enough, or they may have had weird abilities they shouldn't have for the time period in this story, as of yet. Some may be added later on when the time period is right for those abilities, but for now it will stay as is. This does not mean stop sending in OCs however, I will still use the majority of them, I can't use them all, but some will be used. Also, some of you may wonder why the marines would announce an attack on an island in a newspaper, well don't worry, I already have that planned out so don't bother asking, unless you want to, I still won't tell you though. Well, see you guys later, and avoid the Earl.


	8. The Son of a King

**I Own Nothing.**

**This is an Earlier chapter as of now, because I do not know whether or not I will post another chapter of this this week, therefore I have no idea whether or not it's a bonus chapter. Plus, I still have my other stories to work on, and others I am setting up for WAY later down my line of being a fanfic writer. On with the show.**

**The Son of a Monkey!**

Sarutoga groaned as more of the cold water was poured on his burns. While the teen still had not awoken the pain he was feeling, even if it was subconsciously, was high. The opposites were causing pain to flare up inside him, nearly forcing him back into the conscious world.

Syzerchs had to push back a growl as Doctor Shan continued to pour cold water on the burns for ten to fifteen minutes per burn. While he knew the doctor was helping, the groans of pain Sarutoga was making wasn't helping Syzerchs trust the doctor, especially because of the pain he knew.

(-Flashback-)

_"AAARGGH!" Syzerchs screamed as another drill dug into his body, depositing the liquid that annihilated the ability before they were fully set in stone. _

_"Again," a man that was cloaked in darkness, or at least that's what it seemed like._

_The man that was drilling into Syzerchs frowned briefly, before a smile overtook his face, sealing the hole and dropping another. Black wings exploded. _

_"Attempt 150…success."_

(-Flashback-)

Syzerchs clenched his fists to stop himself from attacking the doctor as the pained screams came from Sarutoga's unconscious body. The louder they became, the tighter Syzerchs clenched until his knuckles turned white. Just as Syzerchs was about to snap and kill the doctor the screams stopped.

Syzerchs looked up, a cold sweat covering his face as he looked at the doctor pouring the rest of the water down Sarutoga's mouth and forcing the teen to drink it.

"The pain reliever should stop the pain he's feeling, and the sterile gauze bandages should stop any air from touching the burns. Keep him like this until I get back," Doctor Shan said, before noticing Syzerchs' sweat.

"Are you okay?"

Syzerchs realized he was talking about him. "Me? Oh, I'm fine, fine, don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Shan nodded at Syzerchs although he was skeptical and left the room, closing the door behind him. Syzerchs put his head on his knees and focused, trying to sort through the memories the doctor had unknowingly resurfaced. Memories of his childhood, but more importantly, memories of pain, death, and finally freedom.

XxX

Jurais was a tall teen. He stood at 5'10", and had short, black hair, and black eyes with skinny eyebrows. He had tan skin, and looked skinny, although you could see some muscle on him. He wore blue pants that extended to sandals, with a white, short-sleeved shirt. Lastly, there was a straw hat with a red sash on his head.

"Well, someone checked into the hospital? Interesting. And you say that Shan has never seen them before," Jurais said to the teen in front of him.

The teen in front of Jurais had light green karate gi pants with black sandals. He had short brown hair on his head, and black eyes. He carried a large, golden, battle axe, which was taller than he was, like those used by minotaur in myths.

The teen nodded. "Yes Jurais. I know for a fact they are knew to the island as we got news of a ship docking on the island. They are here to heal their friend, as according to Shan, he was injured with second degree burns."

Jurais frowned. "I see. Pour guy. I wonder what caused it."

"Shan said it was caused by electricity travelling through the body."

Jurais blanched. "But why would he do that? What idiot sends electricity through their body? The only person capable of not being harmed by that is me and that electricity guy in the Logia class."

The teen nodded. "It does seem foolhardy."

Jurais sighed and stood from the golden and diamond-encrusted pedestal he stood on.

"Let's go see these idiots, Aohji."

"Of course, Monkey D. Son of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock," Aohji responded, keeping the last part to himself.

XxX

Syzerchs lifted his head as the door to Sarutoga's room opened. He was shocked utterly to see three people walk in, one of which was Shan.

"Who are you," Syzerchs asked suspiciously at the two teens that accompanied the doctor.

Jurais smiled at Syzerchs. "Hello. My name is Monkey D. Jurais, the leader of this island. I heard from Shan here that your friend was injured, so I came to check up on him."

Syzerchs glared at Shan. "What happened to doctor's keeping confidentiality?"

Shan blushed but Jurais sated Syzerchs' mounting anger. "Please, peace. We mean you no harm. But I am the leader of this island, and have multiple posts set up to defend the island against the marines, as such all patients in the hospital are usually known by me."

Syzerchs still wasn't satisfied. "I see." He mumbled. "Anyways, why would you care about us, you don't even know us."

Jurais smiled. "Well, because I like to get to know the patients, in builds up trust." He then leaned in.

"Also, because when my men send me reports of a teen forcing them into giving his friend a room it intrigues me. Something about an angel of death with black wings," Jurais whispered in Syzerchs' ear.

Syzerchs tensed, preparing to fight if necessary, but Jurais pulled back, with a look in his eyes. A warning. If they did anything Jurais didn't approve of during this trip, no matter how much they intrigued him, they would not leave.

Syzerchs nodded slowly, nervously, as he glared at Jurais. The teen was dangerous, that much he knew. Syzerchs then turned his glare back to Shan, the glare intensifying, although he was careful how much hate he put in it, as Jurais was still in the room. Shan got the message and left, although he spared one glance at Sarutoga which caused a quiet growl to emanate from Syzerchs' throat.

After Shan left, closing the door on his way out, it was a relatively quiet room, with only Sarutoga's steady breathing giving off noise. The teen that came in with Jurais was paying attention to his axe, while Jurais was looking at his hat. Syzerchs didn't like it. They were too comfortable, especially around people they had just met. It was scary, for people who were so in control to be so comfortable. It proved they had confidence, and judging from the way Jurais had acted, the power to back it up.

Syzerchs' eyes widened as a groan was heard through the room. Aohji, Jurais, and Syzerchs himself all looked at Sarutoga whose eyes were opening. Sarutoga closed his eyes immediately, as they were unused to the bright lights yet. He opened them slowly as they adjusted before he sat up, noticing the medical equipment attached to him.

"Where am I," Sarutoga ground out.

"In a hospital," Jurais said before Syzerchs could say anything. "A hospital on Rebuke Island, in the North Blue. It's a rather famous place."

Sarutoga nodded before looking at Syzerchs. "Syzerchs? Where's Vincent?"

"On the ship," Syzerchs said, careful as the ship was a marine ship and this island hated marines. It was a surprise no one had raised an alarm because of the ship yet actually.

"Why?"

Syzerchs nearly groaned. Sarutoga was going to make concealing this difficult. "It would be…inappropriate to tell you with company. I don't trust them."

Sarutoga took the answer but Aohji was more curious.

'_After all we've done for them they don't trust us. True, any person who has as high mental barriers as him wouldn't be trusting, but the way he said it. It sounded as if he was hiding something. I'll tell June to check it out when we get back_.'

Sarutoga looked at Syzerchs. "Why are we here?"

"We were just here to get you healed and then we were going to leave. I guess we should be doing that now."

Sarutoga nodded and hopped out of bed, although he noticed the medical wires connected to him, along with the burns.

"Hmm, so the stories were true," Jurais said, looking at the burns.

Syzerchs and Sarutoga looked at him. Jurais smiled and bothered to explain what he was thinking.

"That you channeled electricity through your body and caused burns to yourself. You're a lucky brat, most of the time when electricity travels through your body it causes third degree burns, but you only got second degree ones."

"I shouldn't get any at all." Sarutoga said.

Aohji stared at Sarutoga as if he was an idiot. "Unless you ate the Goro-Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit) or the Gomu-Gomu no Mi (Gum-Gum Fruit) which I know you haven't of course you would get burns."

Sarutoga shook his head. "It's true I haven't eaten either of those but I still shouldn't. You see, I ate the Inu-Inu no Mi Model: Raiju (Dog-Dog Fruit Model: Raiju). Because of that fruit I can become a raiju, a legendary companion of Raijin, a God, specifically the God of storms, thunder, and lightning in Shinto religion. The raiju was his creation, and as so, it holds a small fragment of his power, and because of that I can control storms and electricity, along with turn into a raiju, but I haven't mastered electricity yet, and I haven't even gotten to work on mastering the storm side of the fruit."

Jurais and Aohji were shocked at this revelation. It was impeccable, amazing, just what they needed against the marines. It was a trump card. It could in theory control the seas, making it impossible for the marines to pass while leaving them defenseless in the process.

"I've never heard of that fruit," Aohji said. Jurais nodded.

"Yes. Now, tell me Sarutoga, have you ever thought of waging war against the marines?"

"No, and I don't intend on doing it," Sarutoga said clueless of what the meaning behind the question was, however Jurais was not going to give up that easily.

"But with the power your fruit gives you, you could do so easily. Think of all the damage you could do to the World Government."

"I know the damage, and that's why I refuse to use it. I'm following in the footsteps of Monkey D. Luffy, and as such I refuse to cause unnecessary violence, unless of course it's for food. Monkey D. Luffy was just when he attacked the marines to save his brother and get the One Piece, and I don't intend on tarnishing that image."

Jurais smiled as Sarutoga talked. If that was true then Jurais had the ultimate trump card against the teen, something he couldn't, no he wouldn't, refuse if he knew. Of course he would have to believe him, but that could be solved. If he was following in the footsteps of his father, being the son of Monkey D. Luffy should motivate him to help Jurais against the World Government.

"What would you say if I told you I was the son of Monkey D. Luffy and Boa Hancock," Jurais asked.

Sarutoga looked at Jurais with amazement. "You are!?"

Jurais blanched. '_Despite the fact it's true that was way too easy_.'

"Yes," Jurais said.

"Lies," Syzerchs said. "While it's true those two ended up marrying, they never had a child. That was what Boa Hancock said."

"Wouldn't a mother who was famous herself want to keep her child hidden, especially if that child was the son of a massive threat to the World Government, a direct descendant of the Pirate King? Especially because both of them combined would be a serious threat to the government, because of the fact that dad's crew was powerful although it was small, but mom's crew made up for that."

Syzerchs growled but had to accept it. What he said, while it was unbelievable, made sense. No mother would want a government that would likely try to kill their child to know about it. No, the mother would keep the child hidden and protected at all costs, until the time came when the child was old enough and strong enough to take care of itself. Or at least, that's what he would have thought if something didn't pop into his head.

"But Boa Hancock was a Shichibukai. If the marines had done anything to her they would have violated the agreement to never harm a Shichibukai's subordinates."

Jurais smiled. "Ah, but you said it yourself. When a pirate becomes a Shichibukai the marines vow to not harm the Shichibukai's SUBORDINATES. A husband and daughter, unless they join your crew, do not count as subordinates. And, my father wouldn't join anyone's crew; if you had ever read the stories about him you would know this. He's too headstrong, too defiant, to be anything but a captain. Hence, if the marines attacked me or my father it wouldn't be violating the terms of agreement between a Shichibukai and the World Government. Sure, it would give them a bad name, but they would be justified for it, and eventually it would blow over. After all, the Pirate King and the Yonko are the most dangerous threats to marine and World Government power, as the Revolutionaries aren't as strong as they used to be."

"You truly did take after your mother when it came to brains," Aohji joked, but Jurais rounded on him, a burning fire in his eyes.

"I told you before, I HATE being compared to them. I will not live in their shadow, I will surpass them. That is why we are going to crush the World Government!"

Sarutoga frowned as Jurais rounded and yelled at Aohji. In his personal opinion you shouldn't treat a friend or crewmate like that. You could get angry, but the way he said it, it was to rough, to cruel, not the type of thing a crewmate should tell another. He had lost his vote.

"I see…well, let's go Syzerchs, we have to leave."

Jurais turned again, panic in his eyes. He couldn't let someone so vital leave without them being under his control.

"Please, consider the opportunities to could have. Having all that power on your fingertips, the hell it could raise. You don't like the World Government because you're a pirate, or at least that's what it sounded like when you said you followed in the footsteps of my father. Please, help me fulfill my father's dream," Jurais begged.

Sarutoga and Syzerchs left the room, although Sarutoga left behind parting words.

"I refuse to fight for someone who wants to kill innocents for his own selfish goals, and don't say you won't cause that is exactly what you will do to the innocents who didn't even know your father or weren't around when your father was Pirate King. Those innocents in the World Government don't deserve what you have planned. Anyways, anyone would know, especially his son, that Luffy's dream was not to defeat the World Government, but to become the Pirate King. He accomplished his dream, you just have a pointless vendetta because you want to stand as an equal beside your father, which is good, but you're going about it in the wrong way. Thanks for healing me though."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. SEND IN OCS. I already have a few planned out if you guys won't sent them in, as I do need them for the crew. Please, I'm begging you. Also, show this story to your friends. Self advertisement, makes me smile. Well, I don't have much to say, except I bet you guys weren't expecting that. Yup, Jurais is the son of Luffy and Hancock. I was going to make him the son of Nami, who we all know will end up being Luffy's love interest, but I like Hancock better than Nami, and I like their pairing better. Yup, Luffy realized her emotions for him, at least in my story. Funny huh, Luffy being so dense. His past will be revisited later, or this arc, not sure yet, but it will be revealed. By his I mean Jurais' by the way. He is an important and reoccurring character after all. Review, favorite, send in OCs, and follow. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	9. Discovery

**I Own Nothing...YET! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**An Official Beginning! Discovery!**

Aohji looked at the female in front of him with a serious look. June had long, brown hair that reached her back with two bangs, one of which had yellow beads in it, framing her face and slight bangs hanging above the left side of her forehead. She wore an unzipped blue sweater revealing a yellow tank top that was cut off just before it reached her stomach. She wore blue short-shorts, with light blue sneakers and knee-length socks. She sported pink glasses and bluish-teal eyes. She was light skinned. June was slender, yet had a curvaceous figure with a below average sized breast. Lastly, there was a necklace with a yellow gem around her neck.

"What do you mean you refuse," Aohji asked.

"Did Jurais order this," June asked.

"No, but-"

"But nothing, you're going behind his back with these orders Aohji," June said.

"How!? They're threatening him by going against him. They disrespected him, haven't you heard his fits of anger," Aohji asked, pointing to the door.

June shook her head and put her ear to the door. She couldn't hear much but what she did made her pale. Jurais was throwing things to the ground from the way it sounded, as well as yelling and punching things.

"Who…hell…he is!? He….me! I'll kill him! I'll…before…and finally…!"

June's face grew neutral as she heard this. She couldn't let the one person who had saved her from a life of pain and regret go through this.

(-Flashback-)

_"Ayah," a younger June screamed. _

_More of the men with that crimson rose on their clothing poured onto the island, killing anybody in sight. They continued their hunt, jabbing spears, swords, anything they could find through people, crushing people, or beating them to death. The people laughed a joyous tone in their voices. _

_"Why I see I will never know, Why I feel I don't really want to know, From the color that is deep dark red, To the color of the undead, It slips from my hands but not from my eyes, I'm longing for a touch of those silky curves, I cry at the beauty of thy velvet shapes, My fingers finally reach it, and I close my eyes, I at last taste the fragrance, of that one sinful Crimson Rose." The people began to shout, chanting it as if it had some religious meaning. _

_June screams reached louder than ever, turning the men's attention to her. They smiled before raising a sword. _

_"Come here child," the man said. _

_"__**Gum-Gum Pistol**__!" Said a voice, before a fist impacted with the man. _

_The men turned to see who their assailant was, to see a younger Jurais, with his arm stretched out. _

_"Who are you," the men asked. _

_"Monkey D. Jurais! And you've got hell to pay!" _

(-Flashback-)

June looked at Aohji, her face remaining in its neutral state.

"Where are the docks," she whispered.

Aohji smiled.

XxX

Vincent smiled as Sarutoga and Syzerchs returned to the ship.

"I'm glad you're okay," Vincent said.

Syzerchs nodded before he looked at Sarutoga, who was looking at the flag of the ship intently.

"What is it?"

"Why are we on a marine ship? When we were in the hospital and I asked you about the ship I thought it was the dinghy."

'_Oh yeah, he was unconscious when we got this_,' Syzerchs thought.

"Well, you see, we stole it from Cambridge Island when we were fleeing."

Sarutoga nodded immediately accepting it before realizing Vincent was here.

"Why are you here," Sarutoga asked.

Vincent smirked at Sarutoga. He had thought it would be obvious why he was here. "Because, I would like to join you're crew…officially anyways."

Sarutoga's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay! What are you good at?"

"I navigated the ship to this island."

"Then you're our navigator!" Sarutoga ordered. Vincent face palmed. No he was their damn shipwright. Sarutoga ignored the obviously annoyed Vincent.

"Anyways, take the flag down, we have to change it," Sarutoga said.

"We're finally converting this to a full on pirate ship," Syzerchs asked.

Sarutoga nodded.

Syzerchs was about to fly up there and do just that, however Vincent stopped him.

"What," Syzerchs asked.

"Read this before you two do anything you may end up; regretting," Vincent said, holding out the newspaper.

Sarutoga decided not to read it, considering it a waste of his time, as the only books he was going to read on this trip were his damn fathers and his beloved mothers. Syzerchs' eyes widened as he finished reading the article and looked at Vincent.

"And you're sure about this?"

Vincent nodded. Syzerchs sighed at this. Even if he had joined recently he trusted the man.

"Fine, Sarutoga we're going to have to put changing the flag on hold? In a week the marines are attacking."

Sarutoga looked at Vincent and Syzerchs as if they were idiots, especially Syzerchs.

"Didn't you say as soon as I was healed we were leaving this island?" Sarutoga asked.

Syzerchs blanched, as did Vincent.

"So let's change this flag."

XxX

Sarutoga looked at the flag that now flapped proudly in the wind happily. The flag's background color was black with streaks of white lightning going down it at random angles, and it did have the classic crossbones any jolly roger had. However, instead of there being a human skull on the Jolly Roger it was the face of a Raiju, flesh, teeth, eyes and all. It looked like a living Raiju head with no body.

Sarutoga smiled at the flag with pride.

"There. With that flag…Syzerchs…my first mate and cook…Vincent…my navigator…the official beginning of the Raiju Pirates…HAS BEGUN!" Sarutoga said, cheering.

Syzerchs and Vincent smirked, but anyone could tell they were happier than they let on. Sarutoga however cheered and began to dance before he noticed he felt lighter, even if slightly.

"Wait, Syzerchs, when they took off my clothes did they take out my belongings too," Sarutoga asked.

Syzerchs nodded. This nod, this one common gesture, caused Sarutoga's face to pale and him to begin to freak out.

"What's wrong, Sarutoga," Syzerchs asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT? My books are still in the hospital," Sarutoga roared.

Syzerchs' face looked shocked before it changed to annoyance and slight anger.

"Don't get mad at me! If they were so important why'd you lose them in the first place?!"

Sarutoga was silent.

"Thought so," Syzerchs huffed.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "You two can assign blame later. Right now we need to go get those books back. Let's go."

Vincent, Sarutoga, and Syzerchs all ran down the ships wooden plank before rushing out towards the town, however before they could do anything they came face-to-face with a woman.

"May we help you? We're kind of in a rush here," Vincent asked, cautious of the way the woman was hiding her face.

"Yes you can. You can die." The woman said. "YOU MARINE SCUM!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma, and shit just got realllll. June found them out, and now she's pissed. You also got a tad of her back story, while I also included one of the major three villains in this story...the Crimson Roses. More about them will be revealed later, but know that I think the majority of you will like their back story, which I actually haven't even completely mapped out yet. Aren't I a great person? Hahaha, just kidding. I had a lot of free time on my hands today though, so I decided to finish up this chapter, which came out WAY to earlier, like what two or one, I don't remember when I uploaded the last chapter, days? Damn. I have officially started posting extra-chapters, be proud of me because soon, I think from the 22-25 I won't be uploading ANY chapters. I'm going to Disneyland with my older brother for my birthday. My mom is the best mom ever. What are you guys doing for this summer? Also, for any of you who say, why would June attack them because she saw them change her flag? Aohji didn't inform her of the fact they were pirates, leading her slightly astray in that sense, plus they disrespected Jurais kind of, and as you can tell from her memories, she holds a high amount of respect and love for him. Hence, she attacked, plus why would she trust a marine ship that had it's emblem on an island that hates marines to change its flag to a Jolly Roger and officially be pirates. It makes no sense, it's what any dumb, and yes I said dumb, yet also smart, person would do in that situation. Hence even that logic couldn't work on her. Send in more OCs, as I have gotten some recently, one of which I actually might use, vote on my pole, review, favorite, follow, tell your friends, also if you're going to follow/favorite my story why do some of you not review. I admit I don't always do it, but I still do it. I'm not mad just confused, so if you would please explain that. Anyways, see you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	10. I'M TIRED!

**An Explosive Battle! A Battle of Opinion!**

The Raiju Pirates paled at that. This woman had undoubtedly seen their marine flag, yet apparently had not seen them change it. Vincent tried to sate the woman's anger before any drastic measures were resorted to, even if it was a misunderstanding.

"I think you misunderstood," Vincent began. "We're not marines. We're pirates who stole a marine ship. We just changed our flag see," Vincent said, pointing to the flag flapping proudly in the air.

June smiled, although anyone could tell it was malicious. "That's what any marine would say, _bounty hunter_." She said spitefully.

'_So she knows about me_,' Vincent thought, frowning.

"And there's no way we could convince you that we're not marines," Vincent said, looking down at the ground.

"Exactly," June said preparing to charge.

Vincent frowned. "Sarutoga, Syzerchs get going. I'll handle her. You two have a book to retrieve."

Sarutoga looked at Vincent appreciatively before shifting into his hybrid form. He shot past June before she could do anything.

'_So fast_,' June thought as her eyes widened. Syzerchs put a hand on Vincent's shoulder before black wings exploded from his back and he took off into the sky. Vincent looked back up at June, his eyes cold, hard. Vincent drew his guns.

"You think you have a shot at beating me, _scum_," June mocked.

Vincent smiled. "Of course. I've defeated plenty of strong pirates, pirates with strength you couldn't ever hope to achieve. Besides, you're underestimating me if you think I can't. You're playing with the big boys now."

June growled and rushed forward, but Vincent shot two bullets at her, one per gun. June's eyes widened before she tried to dodge, but the bullets still impacted with her left arm. June growled as she pulled the bullets out, noticing the two, small trails of blood. She growled.

"Give up, someone like you could never beat me. You're just pirate scum," Vincent bragged again.

"Tch, coming from the marine that's masquerading as one," June said, charging again. Vincent smirked and raised his guns. He fired off a horde of bullets before reloading, but June took them all, reaching him before he had time to fire off another barrage.

'_Her pain tolerance must be massive_,' Vincent thought as her fist came towards his chest.

As June's fist impacted with Vincent's chest an explosion occurred.

XxX

Sarutoga and Syzerchs shot through the town, trying to remember where the hospital was. They hadn't taken active note as they didn't think they would be coming back. It was then Syzerchs spotted it.

"Sarutoga take a right at the next corner," Syzerchs yelled. Sarutoga seemed to hear him as the half man, half raiju shot to the right, barreling through any inanimate object in his way, also causing a storm of cause on the streets.

"He really doesn't care about anything but that book huh," Syzerchs mumbled.

"I'd have to agree," said a voice.

Syzerchs' eyes widened and he looked at the nearby buildings rooftop to see Aohji standing there, his battle axe branded.

"Ah, Aohji. Could you point me in the direction of the hospital," Syzerchs asked, assuming Aohji wasn't an enemy.

Aohji looked at Syzerchs, his eyes cruel. "I could. However, your _mutt _disrespected my captain. He's angry…he's out for blood. And I won't let you slide either. As a crewmember you should support all of your captains decisions, hence we are going to battle," Aohji said.

Syzerchs looked at Aohji a frown on his face. "I see. Well, as you're attacking me I'll attack you. Besides, I disagree with you're opinion. A crew is not servants to a captain, they're a family."

Aohji smirked. "Only an idiot would think that," he said as he swung his battle axe at Syzerchs. Syzerchs manifested a light javelin and blocked the attack before his eyes widened. '_So much physical strength_,' he thought before the javelin broke and he was sent flying through the air, bleeding from his left arm. Aohji smirked and said, "You'll have to try harder than that to stop my strikes." That was when Syzerchs noticed it. Small horns were protruding from Aohji's head and there was lots of brown fur, although with how small it was you could call it hair, protruding from his body. He was also more muscular, and slightly taller. Lastly, he also had three fingers, three more muscular fingers. A thumb, his middle finger, and what Syzerchs believed to be his pointer finger.

"What the fuck?"

XxX

Vincent growled as he jumped away from June, firing more bullets which she either dodged, barely, or took. He growled as looked at his mangled shirt. It had been torn to shreds, revealing his chest which was bleeding in multiple areas, and also revealing his bandoleer that he used as a belt. There were two holsters attached to his waist. He smiled painfully. He was lucky the explosion didn't set off any of his incendiary or explosive bullets.

Vincent noticed June charging again, as the woman was basically dependent on close range combat. Vincent smirked. If that was the case he wouldn't let her get close. He jumped back as he refilled his guns all the way before pointing the revolvers at her.

"**Rapid Shot**!"

Vincent emptied one of his revolvers completely, firing off a barrage of six bullets. June's eyes widened before she felt all six bullets impact with her chest. She coughed, blood falling to the ground and trailing from her lip. June fell to a knee, her face pale.

"Even if you can take a lot of pain your body still needs blood. You can't win, you're weak," Vincent mocked.

June growled. "You're right. Maybe my body does need blood, but my will doesn't, and I'm perfectly fine with throwing down my life in order to help Jurais."

Vincent's eyes widened as she shot forward, in an attempt to suicide bomb him, or so he thought. He shot bullets towards her legs, but thanks to the timing, whether or not she had intended it, she dodged the bullet and it blasted through the wooden planks they were standing on. Vincent cursed as she widened her arms, her smile evil. She was perfectly content with this. Vincent jumped backwards, barely avoiding her, but the explosion still occurred, blowing apart the planks and sending him flying onto dry land.

Vincent's eyes widened as the smoke cleared. June, she wasn't touching the water. By now it was obvious she was a Devil Fruit user, but even with that explosion she caused she hadn't touched the water. She was standing on a small wooden raft-like object. She smiled and ran forward before jumping, landing on the beach.

"What are you," Vincent murmured, yet she heard him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Devil Fruit user. More specifically I'm June Serpent, loyal follower of Jurais, the one who will destroy the World Government and become the Pirate King in the footsteps of his father."

'_Footsteps of his father? But that would mean that he's either the grandson of Gol D. Roger or son of Monkey D. Luffy. Yet, from what we know Monkey D. Luffy had no children, and neither did Portgas D. Ace_.' Vincent thought. '_I don't have time to focus on that now. I just have to finish this fight_.'

June capitalized on Vincent not paying attention and ripped off part of her nail. She then flicked it at him, showing surprising strength for a woman her age. Vincent noticed the fingernail and paid it no mind, thinking it couldn't harm him, until it glowed white and exploded in front of him.

Vincent cursed, feeling the slight burns on his body along with the force of the explosion which threw him back. Apparently she could control the power of those explosions no matter the size, as some of the one's she used were more powerful than others. '_So she can fight at a distance huh? That makes things infinitely more difficult._' Vincent reloaded his gun before pointing one at June, concealing the other behind his back, although it was obvious.

"Take this!" Vincent shouted. He fired a bullet from both guns. June smirked and her face began to glow before it exploded, sending the bullet Vincent had used to hit her haywire and into the water. June smirked but was confused when she saw Vincent standing back up.

"Why are you standing when you were standing earlier?" she asked before she coughed. She looked down to see a bullet implanted in her stomach. She messily pulled it out before glaring daggers at him.

"What did you do?"

Vincent smiled. "**Ricochet Shot. **My most used skill. Now, to end this."

Vincent loaded his guns before firing a bullet at her head. Her head exploded like last time, but before Vincent could use the smokescreen he had created with the explosion to his advantage she shot forward from it, her eyes wide. She threw a right hook that he ducked under before shooting backwards, wary of the explosion that was sure to follow, yet it never came. He frowned. She was playing games with him. Vincent ducked as she charged forward, another punch dodged. He smirked as it didn't explode before he kicked her in the stomach, pushing himself backwards while forcing her forwards. She skid across the sand before smirking.

"So you missed it," she said, pointing to the fingernail that made its home on his shoulder.

Vincent's eyes widened and he tried to remove it but he was to slow.

"Boom."

The nail exploded, hiding Vincent in a curtain of smoke. As the smoke cleared it revealed Vincent to be bleeding from his right shoulder profusely. He growled and sheathed his right revolver slowly, painfully. His right arm would be a liability for the rest of the fight; he had no choice but to sheath his gun. June smiled as she noticed this. She had handicapped him. The fight was hers.

XxX

Aohji dodged another light javelin that implanted itself on the rooftop he stood on. He swung his battle axe again, in an attempt to hit Syzerchs, but the crafty fallen angel ducked under the axe before charging on, his javelin glowing.

"**Lightning Lance**!" Syzerchs roared as he thrust his javelin forward, directly at Aohji's head. The man ducked under the javelin, avoiding it before yanking back on his battle axe, nicking Syzerchs' wing. Syzerchs frowned as he flew away, off balance. He couldn't properly fly now. He landed on the rooftop next to Aohji before throwing his javelin, hoping it didn't explode in midair as it was prone to do without something controlling the energy inside of it.

His hopes were crushed as the javelin exploded midair, creating a cloud of smoke that separated the two warriors. This smoke cloud hid Aohji as he jumped through the cloud, his axe gleaming in the sunlight.

"DIE!" He roared, bringing his axe down on Syzerchs. Syzerchs' eyes widened and he quickly made another javelin, raising it up to block Aohji's axe. The attempt failed as the axe cleaved through the javelin and into Syzerchs' shoulder, only stopping as Syzerchs managed to force the axe out with a grunt of effort and agony. Aohji smiled as he saw Syzerchs squirm in pain and jump back. Aohji followed, swinging his axe around like a madman, yet the attacks were too wild, and as such Syzerchs avoided the blows.

"You're a slippery little rodent," Aohji said. "Let's change that."

With that Aohji raised his axe and brought it down on the roof of the house with all of his force. The power behind Aohji's swing, along with that added power gravity put into it made the house crumble, falling to the ground in a heap of rubble. Luckily no one was in it, yet multiple civilians that were outside watching and screaming were hit with the rumble and dust. As the dust cleared it showed the rumble had miraculously not hit Syzerchs or Aohji and instead surrounded them as if they were in an arena.

"Let's make a deal," Aohji said.

Syzerchs raised an eyebrow. "What type of deal?"

"We're not allowed to leave this ring." Aohji stated. "We fight like warriors should."

Syzerchs was skeptical but still created two javelins made of light, one per each hand before he looked at his shoulder. It should hold up decently until the end of the fight, and if it didn't, well then he'd still fight and defeat his opponent. He had to.

Aohji smiled and charged, which was reciprocated by his fallen angel opponent.

* * *

I worked on your story the most over the break. I really have nothing to say so that's it...DON'T JUDGE ME...I'm still tired...bye.


	11. Explosive Conclusions! Determination!

**I Own Nothing...Yet! Also, a new crewmember may be joining next arc...as I got a really good one with potential...not sure yet as I said no OCs for the next to Arcs. Yet that was then this is now...I'm still debating. Tell me what you guys think.**

**An Explosive Conclusion! The meeting of Legends!**

Sarutoga jumped over another broken barrel before he continued to look around. He had lost Syzerchs a while ago, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to have faith he would find his first mate again. However, he still couldn't find the hospital, but he had forgotten where it was. He continued running, making a right at the next corner. He shot down the street before breaking to the left; however what Sarutoga took a wrong turn. If he hadn't he would have seen the people flying in the air. Sarutoga ran towards the entire other side of the town and because of that he couldn't hear the screams that penetrated the air.

XxX

Vincent dodged another explosive right hook that sent him flying backwards. He flipped in midair and landed on the sand, although he did skid backwards. He raised his revolver before frowning. He fired off two bullets at the smoke cloud, yet when the smoke cloud cleared he frowned. June wasn't there anymore. It was a good thing he was using his **Ricochet Shot**. Still he might not hit her as he couldn't calculate that correct angle he needed to shoot the bullet for it to ricochet in the right area. His eyes widened as he felt a fist connect with his back before it sizzled and exploded.

"Argh!" Vincent yelled as he flew forward, his back singed and darker. Vincent rose slowly, still feeling the wounds June had landed. While she had landed fewer hits than he had, hers were more powerful than his own, and in turn he was becoming tired. Vincent's eyes widened as he remember he shot his bullets in the direction he flew and they should be coming back at him any time now. He dove to the sand as the bullets passed over his head, slamming into June's shoulders.

"Ah!" she screamed. Vincent smirked and loaded his bullets again before his smirk turned into a smile.

"You're finished. **Incendiary Shot**!" Vincent shot the chemical-mixed bullets at June and while they still did cause damage by slightly digging into her skin, the explosion of liquid that occurred made her close her eyes.

"What is this?" she asked.

Vincent laughed. "Isn't it obvious? You've lost."

June laughed. "I refuse to lose."

Vincent smirked. "To bad. **Explosive Shot**!"

He fired the bullet directly at one of the liquid spots on June's body, however when it connected it exploded, and the highly flammable liquid caused by the **Incendiary Shot** lit her on fire. Vincent smirked as the smoke and flames coated the area. He continued to watch, making sure of his kill until the smoke cleared. What he saw made him freeze.

"Impossible."

June was perfectly fine. The only pain she seemed to be going through was the flames, but the explosion didn't harm her.

"The Bomu-Bomu no Mi (Bomb-Bomb Fruit) makes all explosions useless against me."

Vincent frowned before he reached into his bandoleer, pulling out a specific bullet of his.

"I see." He said, before pointing his gun at June. "Let's get rid of that ability then, shall we?" he fired the bullet, but June dodged, ducking to the sand before shooting forward, her arm glowing. She swung it forward, and it nearly impacted with Vincent's jaw but he sidestepped. However, she still let the explosion go, forcing him to the ground before she kicked him with an explosive foot, sending him flying into the air. He landed on the ground with a thud, groaning loudly.

"You're scum," June said. "You think you can defeat me, you think you can deify Jurais…THINK AGAIN!"

Vincent groaned as he lay on the ground, his face coated with sand and blood. June walked over, a smile on her face before she picked him up by the neck, a cruel smile on her face.

"Any last words scum," she asked, the hand around his neck beginning to flow white.

Vincent formed a half smile before he pointed behind her slowly and tiredly. He was exceedingly tired, and a nap sounded like a very good thing to him at the moment, along with a doctor. June smirked and turned to see the bullet Vincent fired coming back at her.

"You forgot…I can ricochet my bullets," Vincent struggled out as the bullet implanted itself in June's neck. June dropped Vincent as both hands grasped her neck, trying to keep in all the blood, but the blood slipped through any cracks, pouring out of her neck. Her eyes widened. Her skin color was paling, and she could tell it wasn't because of the wound in her neck, although that was a major player. Even if she had killed the man, all the blood lose she had suffered would kill her. June looked down at Vincent who was crawling away. She growled. She would take him with her. She began to glow brightly, a massive white shine taking over her entire area, although there were red trails going down it.

'_Good luck, Jurais_,' she thought.

And with that thought in mind, she exploded.

XxX

The ax came plummeting down towards Syzerchs' head like a meteor, clearly intended to bisect him, but Syzerchs dove to the right before lashing out with both of his javelins. Aohji jumped backwards, before he swung again. However, Syzerchs jumped backwards, avoiding it. Her then put his javelins in a cross guard before charging Aohji. Aohji put his axe in front of him and slammed into Syzerchs, both of them pushing against each other.

"Strange, some petty angel can match me in strength," Aohji said, narrowing his eyes at Syzerchs.

Syzerchs growled and pushed harder. "Strange, some petty beast thinks he can defeat an angel."

Aohji laughed a deep, monstrous laugh. "Funny…you think I'm using my…FULL POWER!" Aohji took a step forward and his muscles surged for a moment before he sent Syzerchs backwards and into some rubble, his javelins evaporating on contact. Syzerchs groaned as he stood but he immediately regretted closing his eyes as he felt something painful impacted with his wings.

"Argh!" Syzerchs roared as his wings were lobbed off. Blood and feathers shot everywhere, and Syzerchs rolled around on the ground, screaming in pain.

_SMASH!_

Aohji's axe slammed down to the right of Syzerchs face, forcing the boy to open his eyes.

"Hello there. Are you okay? It looks like an angel has fallen," Aohji mocked pressing a hoof down on Syzerchs' chest. Syzerchs coughed, blood coming from his mouth as his chest was crushed.

_SNAP!_

Syzerchs coughed up more blood as one of his ribs broke. The hoof was slowly crushing him. He was losing air…he couldn't take any more in, his longs couldn't expand. He tried to gasp for air, but he found he couldn't. Black blotches began to take over his vision. He couldn't even see what was crushing him anymore. Syzerchs coughed again, reaching out into the air. He tried to talk, to do anything, summon a javelin, but nothing worked. He was going to die here…he would fall, the first mate of the Raiju pirates, would die here. The day they were officially made.

XxX

Sarutoga frowned as he saw the edge of town. He cursed slamming his fist against a nearby house's door. "I took a wrong turn! Damn it!" He shot backwards, his feet carrying him quickly towards the person wreaking havoc on the civilians. He got there quickly enough to see multiple civilians on the ground, with bruises all over their bodies. However, he also saw Jurais standing in the center of them, a frown on his face.

"A coup d'état…after all I've down for you, you try and kill me. What type of ungrateful savages are you!?"

"Hey Jurais, I have a favor to ask of you," Sarutoga said, running up to the teen. Jurais turned to look at Sarutoga before his hair covered his eyes, a frown on his face.

"Can I go back into the hospital? I left some stuff there by accident and I really need to get them back?"

Jurais' fists clenched and he bit his lip, causing a small trickle of blood to flow from it. "Hey, Jurais, you okay?" Sarutoga asked, looking at who he thought was his friend go through what he thought was emotional turmoil. "If it's that big of a deal I'll work off the payroll."

Jurais' eyes flared, and he growled cocking his arm back before shooting it in Sarutoga's face, sending the boy flying into, and through, a building. Sarutoga groaned and coughed as he pushed off the rubble, blood trickling down from his lip and his back bruised. Sarutoga growled, his eyes turning more canine, more primal, stood on all fours, his claws making small indents in the stone and concrete.

"Well, if that's how you want it," Sarutoga growled before taking off, his claws already prepared to take across Jurais' skin. Jurais however jumped backwards, avoiding the strike before lashing out with a punch. Sarutoga sidestepped and attempted to grab his head, but his eyes widened when Jurais' head snapped to the left…far to the left.

"What the hell!" Sarutoga yelled as he witnessed Jurais' neck elongate to the length of a block of the city. Jurais then jumped before slamming his leg down on Sarutoga's head as his head snapped back into place. Sarutoga coughed up spit as his face hit the ground. Jurais kept his neutral face before he slammed his foot into Sarutoga's side, causing the teen to groan.

"Weak," Jurais mumbled as he kicked Sarutoga's side again. "So weak." Sarutoga growled as Jurais cocked his leg backwards before firing it off again, clearly intent on plowing straight through Sarutoga. However, a hand caught the foot before it connected, causing Jurais' eyes to widen.

"Talk is cheap," Sarutoga said, smirking as blood trailed down his lip. "So let's fight!"

He then shot upwards, delivering an uppercut to Jurais before jumping backwards, fangs barred. Jurais rubbed his chin before glaring at Sarutoga. The two charged each other, fists a blur. Sarutoga cocked his arm backwards, launching a right hook, as did Jurais. The fists struck the other at the same time, directly in the side of the stomach. Blood rose to both teens throat, but they refused to release, taking it as a sign of defeat before they continued. Sarutoga launched a punch towards Jurais' head, which connected, however in return he was hit with a knee in the gut. Sarutoga dodged another punch launching a spinning hook kick, but Jurais ducked under it, delivering an uppercut that sent the teen stumbling backwards. He then launched both arms backwards before slamming them into Sarutoga's gut, sending the teen skidding backwards. Sarutoga refused to fall. He shot himself forward, slamming a fist in the child of a king's face, however he didn't budge and ax-handled him into the ground.

"Strong," Sarutoga said, as he landed on his hands, whipping around like a break-dancer, however when his legs impacted with Jurais' it wasn't just for show as the teen's face scrunched up in pain. However, this was a double-edged-blade as Sarutoga's face also scrunched up. He shot unto his feet and jumped backwards, both boys clutching their leg.

"Damn idiot," Jurais said, raising his fist. He then shot it forward, and it, like his neck, extended beyond normal lengths and it impacted with Sarutoga's stomach, sending him flying into another building.

_SMACK!_

Sarutoga walked out of the building his cheek red and a blush on his face. "Those were…whoa," Sarutoga said, a perverted giggle emanating from him. Jurais' eye twitched as he raised his leg. "In honor of my mother…I will kill you for peeping on woman!"

"But you're the one who-" Sarutoga had no time to get angry as a foot landed in his face, throwing him to the ground. Sarutoga spat blood from his mouth before he stood slowly, his expression obviously representing irritation.

"If you want a fight...a fight's what you're gonna get!" Sarutoga said as he shifted into his full Raiju form.

XxX

Syzerchs' eyes snapped open as Aohji walked away, his battleaxe over his shoulder.

"I was expecting so much more from you," Aohji mumbled. Syzerchs' eyes widened as he realized what must have happened. He had fallen unconscious. The battle…he had lost. However…Aohji hadn't completed the job. Syzerchs would make him pay for that mistake. Revenge would be his. He stood slowly, and on shaky feet and black wings burst from his back, completely restored. He began to breathe heavily, those two simple actions taking a lot of effort in his weakened state. This breath alerted Aohji to his presence and caused the minotaur-like man to turn, a smile on his face as he saw Syzerchs standing, albeit shakily.

"Well, well, well…aren't you the impressive one," Aohji said as his battle ax swung around his neck. A hand stopped the spinning and he charged, a mad grin on his face as his body shifted and grew. He had transformed into a full-on minotaur and stood around the height of a human-giant.

"I'll reward you for that!"

He swung his ax downwards, and it skinned Syzerchs. It would have connected however a wave of dizziness forced him to take a step backwards, only allowing the ax to graze his chest. Syzerchs summoned a javelin, however it was clear the power was lopsided, and it was shaky, just barely maintaining physical form.

"Win," Syzerchs mumbled weakly, however a hoof connected with his body, dispersing the javelin and sending him flying into more rubble. Syzerchs stood again, however this time a backhand sent him flying, blood shooting through the air. He slammed into the rubble of the house, wounds coating his body,

"Maybe I was wrong," Aohji said.

He swung his ax hard, forcing it through the rubble and into Syzerchs' damaged shoulder, causing the boy to scream as his shoulder was ripped apart, not lethal, just nearly unable to be used again. Syzerchs landed on the ground, surrounded in a pool of his own blood. Syzerchs stood again, his eyes shaking, his body a mess, however his will to win still burnt brightly, as bright as the sun shone in the sky.

"Win," Syzerchs mumbled again, forming another shaky javelin. "I will win!"

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Hope you liked the conclusion of Vincent's fight and the beginning of Sarutoga's fight. I also hope you like how outclassed almost everyone on the Raiju Pirates are compared to the...ah what the hell Monkey Pirates crew are. Only Vincent can really keep up with them, and that was just barely. Then again, let's face it, right now, Vincent is the strongest person on the crew. This will actually probably stay that way until the Grand Line, when I give everybody new abilities, or start incorporating some of their ones that they haven't used yet. Of course, in the last arc, in the North Blue, they're all going to have to pull out all of their bags of tricks to win their fights, meaning I'll probably just give them new abilities that they create, learn, or train them up. However, guys just because Vincent nearly lost does not mean June was the strongest person on the crew. She was actually the weakest, and on that note I'd like to say I've gotten no female OCs and I personally like females, and I personally like strong females, so please send them in, however June's attacks just did more damage in a more enclosed space. Vincent could actually beat Aohji and Jurais a lot easier because of something...I DID NOT SHOW YOU...ahaha. Only the creator, and I, of Vincent knows what it is...aka reven228. Sucks for you guys. Well, rate, comment, tell people about it, point out my grammar/spelling mistakes, favorite, follow, and review. Wait...I probably said something that are synonyms in there. Oh well. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	12. Abyss

**The Fallen Angel**

Aohji looked at Syzerchs as if the teen was stupid. "Excuse me," he said. "You heard me. I will win!" Syzerchs roared, charging Aohji in his weakened state. Aohji sighed. "You are a fool. A strong-willed fool, but a fool nonetheless. Sometimes, a man with conviction can defeat the odds; however, this is not one of those times. The obstacles are simply too great for you to overcome." Aohji blocked Syzerchs javelin with his bare hand, sadden at the display. "Earlier this attack would have pierced my hand, but no look at it, it doesn't even scratch." Aohji closed his fist, destroying the javelin before raising a hoof.

"Just die!"

He slammed the foot downwards, but Syzerchs managed to avoid another lethal blow, albeit barely. However, he was still stunned by the vibrations that it caused, allowing Aohji to swing his arm once more. It impacted with Syzerchs sending him to the ground with a bloody cheek. Syzerchs did not stand. He's vision blurred and his legs felt weak. He tried to force his legs to work, but they refused. The world was so numb, so void of feeling. He felt no pain any longer. All he felt was a dark abyss that threatened to pull him under. However, there was something…comforting about the dark abyss that he felt. It was as if it was something he had met before…yet he had done something to it…as if he had rejected it. As Syzerchs fell down deeper into that deep, dark, abyss he felt himself become more thrilled at the though, more…more excited, more _powerful_. It was as if he was drawing on the abyss' strength…no…that wasn't it, it _couldn't_ be it. He wasn't drawing on its strength….the abyss…it was his strength.

"An angel that has fallen from grace. An angel that rebelled against God. That is what I am," Syzerchs mumbled to himself. "I am…I am…A FALLEN ANGEL!" he roared, dark power surging within him. Syzerchs grasped for the power, latching onto it as if it was his lifeline, his _essence. _It filled him to the brim with pure, euphoric, _power_, and he loved every second of it.

Syzerchs manifested a javelin, one that reeked of death. It was an inky, midnight, black. It was cold, cruel, _apathetic_, and Aohji felt the power radiating off it.

'_I can't let that hit me_!' Aohji thought, swinging his battleaxe. Syzerchs smiled, an insane, no, a _purely psychotic_ smile as he jumped above the ax, before flipping in midair, glaring down on Aohji head first.

"**Light-**no…**Darkness Lance**!" Syzerchs said as he folded his jet black wings in like jets, dive bombing Aohji with his spear pointed at the teens head. Aohji was prepared however, swinging his ax with untold amounts of power.

Power that Syzerchs shrugged off easily.

The ax cut right into Syzerchs' already damaged shoulder, or at least it should have; it was repelled off of the shoulder with a solid thud. His shoulder was harder now, more focused, as if it were harder than diamond, no, weaker than diamond, but it wasn't something Aohji could cut through…he knew that much.

In fact, if you looked closely enough, the shoulder seemed to have stopped bleeding.

Syzerchs swung the lance down, but Aohji reverted back to his hybrid state, allowing him to avoid the killing blow. Syzerchs growled. "Your height won't matter!"

"I know!" Aohji responded, skipping backwards while lashing out with his ax. Syzerchs' eyes narrowed, with pure joy, before he disappeared, reappearing in front of Aohji.

'_Such speed. What the hell? He wasn't that fast before,_' Aohji thought.

Syzerchs pointed the javelin directly at Aohji's chest. "Die for me," Syzerchs said and thrust the javelin forward. The sweet, sweet, sensation of blood falling upon his body made Syzerchs smiled with absolute bliss. He looked at the blood with a love, a care, he hadn't felt in his life, and it made him _happy_. To some he would seem sick, and to those that knew Syzerchs they would wonder what happened to him, the _real_ him. The _kind _and _compassionate _him, the one that cared for his friends and would never relish in such acts.

However, Aohji was not fully pierced by the attack. No it had just barely pierced his third layer of skin before he jumped backwards, avoiding the blow. He frowned. '_Full on minotaur mode won't be helpful in this situation. It's to slow to keep up with him. Yet, human form isn't strong enough to handle him. Hybrid-mode is my best chance_,' Aohji thought, however his eyes widened as Syzerchs appeared next to him, swinging his javelin like a bat.

"DIE!"

The javelin impacted with Aohji's side, causing blood to rush into and from his mouth. He coughed as he flew to the side, impacting against the rubble of the arena he was in and actually blowing it away. Syzerchs smiled and flew into the air, patronizingly slow, taking advantage of Aohji's slow recovery. Aohji growled his vision turning red. He forced it backwards. No! He refused to let his primal instincts control this fight. He would win this on his own terms.

Aohji raised his ax raising it as if it was a hammer. "Raagh!" Aohji swung the ax downwards, but Syzerchs raised a palm catching the ax with relative ease. Aohji's eyes widened. That was impossible. Even in his hybrid state Syzerchs shouldn't be able to overpower him so easily. Aohji then noticed that even though the ax was sharp it wasn't cutting into Syzerchs' skin at all. In fact, Syzerchs' skin seemed to be in prime condition, if not a tad darker.

Aohji's eyes narrowed before he decided to change the output of his strength. He shot into his full-blown minotaur mode, trying to force the ax into Syzerchs' skin, but the teen smirked and raised his arm, lifting Aohji in the process.

"Impossible," Aohji said his eyes wide. Syzerchs smirked coming face-to-face with the minotaur. "The abyss is more powerful than you could _ever hope _to imagine." Syzerchs created a black javelin for his weakened arm and pointed it at Aohji's throat, causing the teen to feel pure, primal, _fear_, for the first time in his short life. "Fool," Syzerchs said, bringing the javelin back and slamming it down on Aohji's head, causing him to let go of the battleaxe and him to fall to the ground. Aohji landed on his hooves, before he growled and glared at Syzerchs. Syzerchs smiled and dropped the ax, allowing Aohji to grab it.

"I want to torture you before I massacre you," Syzerchs said, disappearing. Aohji took a deep breath before he jumped, avoiding the blow that was clearly intended to take out his legs. He swung the ax downwards, trying to bisect Syzerchs but he missed the teen disappearing in a burst of speed again. Aohji raised his ax as fast as he could in this form, swinging it behind him. Syzerchs frowned as his attack was predicted, guarding against the blow with two of his javelins, holding both in one hand. Javelins and ax collided in an explosion of power, both forces pushing against each other. Eventually they came to a draw, causing Syzerchs eyes to widen. He shot upwards into the sky, his javelins disappearing. Aohji looked at him with a smug look.

"Looks like someone got overconfident."

'_The abyss…I need more power_!' Syzerchs roared in his mind. He drew more power from the dark source, more dark energy exploding around him. Syzerchs laughed, although the voice that came was no longer his own.

"You are trash compared to an angel. An angel that wields the power of the abyss!" Syzerchs roared, disappearing. Aohji's eyes widened before he raised his ax again, however he was utterly flabbergasted when he was thrown backwards by the power Syzerchs put behind the blow. Aohji blew away the rubble as he flew backwards, slamming his hooves into the ground to avoid hurting the bystanders that were watching the clash. Needless to say his efforts to stop himself failed as people were blown everywhere. Aohji growled, a primal roar escaping his mouth. He shot forward, charging in a blood red haze. Syzerchs smiled sadistically at the sight.

"That's what I wanted to see!"

Syzerchs shot forwards and both warriors clashed, causing another clash of strength. Syzerchs pushed harshly against Aohji, wavy, dark, streams of power emitting from him. Aohji however was able to maintain the strength to go toe-to-toe with Syzerchs, eventually pushing him back. Syzerchs' eyes widened before he roared, a possessed voice emanating from him. He pushed harder forcing Aohji backwards before he shot his javelin upwards, forcing Aohji to stumble.

Aohji's eyes narrowed as he looked at Syzerchs who was looking at him with a mocking, more-important-than-you look. Aohji raised his ax, and swung it full force, but Syzerchs brought his javelin to his side and once the ax impacted with the javelin it shattered on impact. Aohji's eyes widened.

'_Impossible, that was made of gold and diamond. There's no way it could have broken_!'

Syzerchs smirked. "Fuck that!"

Syzerchs disappeared. Reappearing behind Aohji he raised his javelin to his neck. "Any last words?" Aohji was about to speak but Syzerchs cut him off. "I don't fucking care!" Syzerchs roared, thrusting the blade forwards. Aohji's eyes closed, preparing for the blow that would end his life, but it never came. Aohji opened his eyes and jumped forwards before turning seeing a man holding Syzerchs' javelin back with one finger, and that finger was black, heavily going against the mans skin tone.

"What are _you _doing here," Syzerchs asked, his hatred-laced voice filling himself to the brim.

The man sighed. "I had feared this would happen when I healed you. I sensed the darkness in you on Lavos Island. I should have taken care of it then and there. Now you've lost control of the dark power you posses."

Syzerchs glared at the man.

"Why are you here? Chrysanthemum."

* * *

Plot Twist. Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma and none of you were expecting Chrysanthemum were you? I know you weren't. Like I said earlier Chrysanthemum plays a bigger role than what most people thought he did. He wasn't just some random doctor I included to patch up Syzerchs' wounds, no he appears multiple times in the story. This chapter was dedicated to Syzerchs' and Aohji's fight, along with Syzerchs' development. As you can see for the majority of the chapter Syzerchs' newfound power overwhelmed Aohji and continued to do so until Chrysanthemum showed up, who easily stopped Syzerchs. More about Chrysanthemum will be revealed later, as will more about this dark power, which Syzerchs called the 'Abyss,' in this chapter. By the way, no, for those of you who think this power is like Hicigo, or Ichigo's actual Zanpaktu's power, from bleach than you are wrong. It was inspired by it, but the power is different, and much easier to control. I can't reveal much. Next chapter this fights wrap up, along with Sarutoga vs. Jurais. That'll be the last fight of the arc before we get to the Assault Team Arc. Also, submit in marines and pirates and OCs in general guys. See you guys later and avoid the Earl, also review.


End file.
